Cinis in a pompeia romance
by Lady Persephoneia
Summary: Harry vous à-t-il déjà dit à quel point il pouvait attiré les problèmes ? Non ? Et bien, maintenant vous le savez. (Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur) [UA/YAOI slash DMxHP]
1. Prologue

**Cinis in a Pompeia romance**

 **(Cendres sur une romance pompéienne)**

 **Résumé** :

La trahison était quelque chose dont été habitué Harry Potter maintenant. La souffrance encore plus. Mais la mort, Harry donnerai tout ce dont il avait de plus précieux pour l'évité, surtout si c'était pour mourir aussi misérablement et aux bénéfices des traîtres. C'est pourquoi, quand on lui donna le moyen de sauvé sa vie, il fit le choix de l'empoché sans remord et avec l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Une chance de vivre et non plus de survivre... en quelque sorte. Un autre univers, une famille et une nouvelle vie, voilà l'existence qu'à toujours rêvé le jeune homme... si seulement sa mère et sa sœur aînée ne voulait pas se débarrasser de lui avec l'aide de son ancien directeur ou que cette créature beau en diable avait maintenant pour seule vocation de faire de lui son seul et unique calice.

Harry vous à-t-il déjà dit à quel point il pouvait attiré les problèmes ? Non ? Et bien, maintenant vous le savez.

 **Disclaimer** **(s)** **:** Rien ne m'appartient bien sûr – à part les **OC** – sinon tout revient à la sublimissime J.K. Rowling, créatrice de cet univers incroyable ! Je ne touche donc aucune forme de rémunération quel qu'elle soit (à part les review lol) !

 **Thème(s** **) :** Créatures magiques / réincarnation / autre Survivant / antiquité / UA

 **Genre(s** **) :** Romance / famille / drame / aventure.

 **Sous-genre(s** **) :** Vampire fic / elfe fic / slash / bashing.

 **Warning(s** **) :** Cette histoire contiendra du **YAOI** , du **MPREG** (implicite ou explicite, je ne sais pas encore), des personnages **OC** , certainement **OCC** aussi, et des personnages **BASHING**. **/!\** Pour toutes personnes à qui cela ne plaît pas, je ne les obliges en aucun cas à lire cette histoire ! Vous voilà prévenu !

 **Pairing(s** **) :**

\- Draco M. **x** Harry P.

\- James P. **x** Lily P.

 **Bashing(s** **)** **:**

\- Albus Dumbledore

\- Lily Potter

\- Les Weasley (Molly, Percy, et Ron) sauf Arthur, Ginny, Fred et George (Bill et Charlie ne seront juste que mentionné par moment mais pas réellement présent)

\- Hermione Granger (dans un certain sens)

 **/** **!\** **CE QU'IL FAUT SAVOIR** **/!** **\**

 **Note 00** **:** Il faut savoir que je ne déteste pas **Dumbledore** , les **Weasley** ainsi qu' **Hermione** (il y a juste son côté « Miss-je-sait-tout » qui ne me revient pas), c'est juste que pour les besoins de l'histoire, ils se doivent malheureusement de tenir le mauvais rôle. Et puis, j'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour les histoires dans lesquels ils ne sont pas très gentil **:p**.

 **Note 01** **:** Cette histoire est légèrement inspirée de l'étonnante fic _**La Beltane**_ de **Sucubei** qui elle-même c'est inspirée de la fic anglaise _**Veela inheritance problems **_ de **Sakya**. J'ai juste **emprunter** le concept de la cérémonie, le reste c'est mon imagination qui s'est fait plaisir.

 **Note 02** **:** La fic est totalement un **UA** est ne suit pas du tout le canon originel.

 **N** **ote 03** **:** Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire (lol), encore une fic qui met en avant des **vampires**. Cependant, j'espère avoir assez « revisiter » le mythe du vampire en lui ayant apporté une touche d'originalité.

 **§ § §** : Cela indique le commencement et la fin des flash-back.

 **Mon temps de publication sera (à mon avis) totalement aléatoire même si j'essayerai de publié un chapitre toute les deux semaines environs mais je ne peux rien vous promettre quand même, cependant je n'abandonnerai aucune de mes histoires et si cela devait malheureusement être le cas je vous assure que vous seriez automatiquement prévenu grâce à mon profil.**

 **Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires que vous pourriez décelé durant votre lecture, j'essaie de faire mon maximum pour les évités mais je ne suis pas une pro dans se domaine.**

* * *

 **Prologue,**

 **Quand tout ce termina…?**

 _ **Quelque part en Angleterre,**_

 _ **18 Juin 2008,**_

On disait toujours de la « mort » qu'elle était une nouvelle étape.

Un nouveau commencement dont il ne fallait pas craindre mais accueillir comme une amie.

On affirmer qu'elle était synonyme de « repos éternel ».

Qu'elle n'était qu'une passerelle vers une nouvelle vie, un nouveau commencement.

Cependant, tous ces « on-dit » ne rassuraient pas pour autant le jeune homme à terre, ensanglanté et meurtrie, dont la vie elle-même était sur le point de le fuir de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit. Car, malgré toutes les choses rassurantes que l'on disait sur elle, il ne désirait pas les éprouver maintenant.

À un si jeune âge.

Car oui, il était encore bien jeune pour devoir accueillir la mort. Il n'avait même pas atteint ces vingt-huit ans et possédé surtout toute la vie devant lui. Tout ceci était bien injuste à ces yeux.

Mais, sa vie l'eu toujours était quand on y regarder de plus près.

Seulement pour en connaître le tournant, il fallait en commencer par le commencement…

 **… ... ...**

 _« Il était une fois, l'histoire d'un jeune garçon trahis par les siens._

 _C'était une histoire bien triste et sombre._

 _Un genre de conte que l'ont raconté maintenant aux jeunes enfants pour leur rappeler la tragédie, la_ _traîtrise_ _même de_ _s_ _e garçon autrefois tant vénéré par les leurs._

 _Mais il a sombré dans les Ténèbres, disait-on, obscurs et froides… impénétrable._

 _Cependant, l'histoire en elle-même était mensongère._

 _Pour la comprendre, il fallait donc commencer par le début._

 _C'était il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore ces dix-huit ans. Il était jeune, un peu naïf malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait endurer tout au long de sa brève vie et surtout, il ne connaissait que la surface d'un monde qu'on ne chercha pas à lui expliquer en profondeur._

 _Qu'ils faisaient exprès de le laisser aussi ignorant._

 _Comme à chaque fois._

 _Après tout, comment aurait-il donc pu savoir à l'âge de douze ans que parler une autre langue, pas n'importe laquelle bien entendu, celle des serpents, le laisserai ainsi à part, tel un paria ?_

 _Que tous croyaient ce dont ils voulaient bien croire et qu'ils aimaient – adoraient même – faire d'un pauvre enfant un bouc émissaire quand les choses ne leurs plaisaient pas. Comme, par exemples, sa participation fortuite au Tournois des Trois Sorciers qu'il n'avait jamais désiré ou même encore sa révélation du « retour de Voldemort » que tous s'étaient évertuer à démentir – préférant croire le ministère alors qu'il l'avait réellement vue de ces propres yeux et combattu de sa baguette – pour le faire ainsi passer pour fou. Et bien entendu, hypocrites qu'ils étaient, de revenir vers lui la bouche en cœur et s'excusant à peine de la douleur de leurs attitudes à son encontre quand ils remarquèrent qu'il ne s'était pas tromper._

 _Comment aurait-il pu aussi savoir qu'il devait se sacrifier à seulement dix-sept ans pour le bien d'une communauté entière et ceux, juste parce qu'il détenait, accrocher à sa propre âme, celle de son ennemi juré ?_

 _Qu'il n'était alors qu'entré dans ce monde envahi par la magie, le mystère et la fantaisie que pour y mourir même pas sept ans plus tard et ceux pour des personnes qui s'étaient égosillé de lui ?_

 _Il n'était en fin de compte qu'un « porc élevé pour aller y mourir à l'abattoir », seulement là, introduit dans ce monde magique que pour y faire la basse besogne dont on l'avait affligé._

 _Cependant, à la surprise de tous, il n'était pas mort comme beaucoup l'auraient pensé. Mais lui en à été soulager, heureux de pouvoir continué à vivre même après son enfance volé et toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu en parallèle._

 _Le jeune garçon qu'il été c'était simplement réjoui maintenant de ne plus entendre parler de ce mage sombre et perfide, car il avait réussi à détruire tous les Horcruxes qu'il avait éparpillés, pouvant alors anéantir l'âme de cet homme cruel et froid._

 _Seulement, au lieu de fêté une grande victoire, il fut arrêté mystérieusement._

 _Peu de temps après, le jeune garçon fut alors emprisonner dans l'une des plus sombres et obscures cellules du ministère. Dans les entrailles même du bâtiment de marbre qui resplendissait dans ces plus hauts niveaux alors que la déchéance et la misère exulté de ces sous-sols. Les hurlements de douleur et de désespoir qui remplissaient les bas-fonds du ministère était devenu son quotidien et le faisait tremblait à chaque fois._

 _Les pas dans l'immense couloir de pierre froide,_ _d'_ _où aucune lumière ne pouvait_ _vivre assez longtemps pour l'atteindre_ _, résonnaient lourdement, terrorisant les « habitants » des lieux. Les « visites » des bourreaux se faisaient aléatoirement, faisant mont_ _é_ _l'appréhension des prisonniers qui redoutai_ _en_ _t ces d_ _ernières_ _. Après tout, la douleur qui en ressortait à chaque fois était cuisante et les laiss_ _é_ _meurtri._

 _C'était la même chose pour lui._

 _Lui qui y vivait depuis presque dix ans._

 _Dix ans de douleurs, de pleurs et de peur._

 _Il avait tout subis._

 _Les tortures, toutes plus inventives les unes des autres. Et même si ces bourreaux étaient des_ _s_ _orciers – des fameux_ _s_ _orciers de la « Lumière » – ils paraissaient beaucoup ador_ _é_ _les méthodes de torture Moldus, parfois plus salissante._

 _Le fouet, le tisonnier brûlant, les couteaux, les poings, les coups de pieds… et ceux, sans oublier pour autant les sortilèges._

 _Tous étaient bons pour lui faire le plus de mal possible._

 _Cet endroit était bien pire que la prison d'Azkaban pourtant très réputé pour faire perdre la raison à ces détenus. Il se demanda en fait, si il n'aurait pas préféré devenir fou par la présence continuelle des Détraqueurs plutôt que de subir l'horreur des tortures toutes plus vicieuses les unes des autres._

 _C'était beaucoup… beaucoup pour un jeune garçon de son âge. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans_ _à l'époque_ _après tout, même si maintenant, il en avait_ _presque_ _vingt-huit._

 _Ici-bas, il se languissait de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, lui qui était gelé par le froid environnant. Aucune fenêtre n'habillait sa cellule. Il était dans le noir le plus complet, frissonnant de froid._

 _A sa plus grande consternation, il y a cinq ans à peu près de cela, plusieurs prisonniers furent amenés d'Azkaban. Les pires engeances du monde magique d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il avait appris que la plupart faisaient partis de ceux qui avaient suivis Voldemort et qui furent arrêter à la fin de la bataille final, et qui serait assurément heureux de le voir, lui, mort._

 _Il était donc entouré de quelques-uns des plus grands criminels qui n'eurent jamais existé ici._

 _Heureusement pour lui, aucune de ces personnes n'étaient au courant de son identité, car il fallait être honnête, l'un d'eux aurait tout donné pour venger leur Maître en le tuant. Il sût donc que c'était là une nouvelle torture de la part de ces bourreaux qui désiré l'effrayé encore plus que son esprit l'était déjà, vivant dans la crainte qu'un jour, l'un de ces prisonniers qui abhorré son existence ne prenne conscience de cette dernière non loin d'eux. Il était donc resté silencieux durant ces cinq dernières années. Il n'avait pas émis ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, qu'un seul son. Il avait peur de se trahir, sinon. Il n'avait donc rien dit. Le jeune homme ne savait même plus si il avait encore une voix et ne chercher pas à le savoir pour l'instant._

 _Tout ce qu'il faisait à longueur de journée était de ressassé le passé._

 _Longtemps, il à pleurer la_ _traîtrise_ _de ceux qu'il_ _avait_ _considéré comme sa famille, ces amis, ces proches. Après tant de temps passer dans cette prison, beaucoup l'aurait pensé être devenu fou, surtout pour un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans, toutefois, le garçon_ _avait_ _réussi à garder une part d'esprit. Croyant, espérant que tous se rendent compte de leur erreur et le sauve de cet endroit maudit._

 _Malheureusement, il n'eut jamais de nouvelle._

 _Rien._

 _Comme si il n'existait plus pour eux._

 _Et cela faisait bien dix ans, dix ans qu'il continuait de pourrir ici, dans sa petite cellule miteuse._

 _Et tout ceci, par_ _ **leur**_ _faute._

 _Lui, celui que l'ont nommé autrefois le célèbre Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, le Survivant. Celui qu'ont avait élevé sur un piédestal et que l'ont avait lâchement abandonné, houspillé et trahis. Pour eux, son innocence n'était pas possible, car ils étaient sûrs et certains de sa culpabilité._

 _Harry se rappeler que sous le choc de ces accusations, il ne s'étaient même pas débattu quand ils l'avaient emmené, les chaînes lourdes aux poignets, comme un criminel juste après qu'il est terrassé Voldemort._

 _Il avait été bien trop choqué pour réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivé sur l'instant._

 _Les jours qui suivirent furent alors ceux de son procès ou beaucoup de ce qu'il avait cru être ces amis et sa famille avait témoigné contre lui, l'abandonnant sans aucune once de remords._

 _Affirmant qu'il était dérangé mentalement et qu'il était dangereux._

 _L'accusant d'être le futur_ _m_ _age_ _s_ _ombre qui_ _avait pour ambition de_ _dominer leur monde afin de les asservirent, prédominant les_ _s_ _ang-pur et voulant certainement éliminer les_ _n_ _é_ _s_ _-de-_ _M_ _oldu_ _s_ _ainsi que les Moldu_ _s_ _, et bien sûr, d'avoir laissé périr bon nombres de_ _s_ _orciers sous les_ _malédictions_ _des Mangemorts._

 _Et dire que c'est ces mêmes amis avec qui il avait tout partagé qui le considéré comme un criminel en puissance alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis sept ans._

 _Ils auraient dû donc savoir qu'il été incapable de faire autant de mal que Voldemort lui-même !_

 _De vouloir prendre sa place !_

 _Même si il trouvait que Voldemort était un ange maintenant comparé à Dumbledore, surtout quand il avait vu que se dernier avait été le premier à l'enfoncer !_

 _Et Harry c'était donc mis à penser que cela fut orchestré depuis longtemps, ce servant de lui comme d'une marionnette parfaitement docile jusqu'à ce qu'il est réalisé sa basse besogne._

 _La douleur en eu été cuisante. Ça l'avait énormément blessé. Il avait l'impression que ces amis, leur amitié avec eux était fausse depuis le début. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait compris qu'on c'était servis de lui mais qu'en plus, personne ne l'aimer réellement._

 _Qu'il était seul._

 _Si seul._

 _Il l'avait vu dans leurs regards, leurs expressions._

 _Et de voir que pratiquement toute la famille Weasley avait témoigné contre lui, de voir sa meilleure amie, Hermione lui jeté un regard hautain plein de dédains et de satisfaction, et de voir la plupart des Gryffondor se moqués bien ouvertement de son sort avait été une torture._

 _Les autres maisons de Poudlard avaient eux aussi eu des réactions différentes à ce moment-là. Les Poufsouffle lui avait lancé des regards empli de dégoût, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde comment il avait pu essayer de soi-disant les « berner » et toujours rancunier qu'il est laissé mourir Cédric Diggory._ _Voir, qu'il ne l'ait pas tuer lui-même enfin de compte._ _Les Serdaigle avait essayé d'analyser la situation comme toujours, cherchant à expliquer ceci et cela_ _tout en se fichant bien de son sort en vérité_ _. Et les Serpentard, Harry avait été surpris de ne voir que confusion chez eux, lui qui aurait pensé les voir se réjouir de son sort._

 _Même Malfoy avait eu l'air choqué_ _et totalement perdu_ _!_

 _Lors de son procès, quelques-uns avait essayé de le défendre, en vain. On les avait brutalement bannis de la salle d'audience. Neville Londubat avait, au plus grand choque du brun, pestiféré à l'encontre de tout le monde, lui qui avait était si timide et discret, tout comme les jumeaux Weasley._

 _Puis, pour ce qui était de Dumbledore, ce dernier n'avait pas paru avoir eu le moindre remord à témoigner contre lui, Harry aurait même pu jurer avoir vu un éclat brillant de satisfaction éclairaient ces yeux bleus._

 _Le Ministre de la Magie, un certain Rufus Scrimgeour, qui présidait le conseille, était quand à lui entièrement exalté et ne s'en était pas cacher. Pourtant, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si heureux de le faire souffrir surtout qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment._

 _Plusieurs membres du Magenmagot étaient là aussi, tous portant sur leurs faciès la même joie sinistre que leur Ministre._

 _Ils avaient tous témoigné contre lui._

 _Il s'en souvenait encore comme si cela c'était passé hier..._

 _ **§ § §**_

 _ **Tribunal, Département de la justice magique, Ministère de la Magie, Angleterre,**_

 _ **18 Juin 1998,**_

— _Silence dans la salle ! Silence ! s'était écrié le Ministre à l'aide de son petit marteau avec lequel il frappait la table qui était devant lui._

 _Tous s'étaient alors tût pendant que lui les observait toujours sous le choc des derniers_ _événements._

— _Nous sommes tous réuni ici afin de jugé les actes ignobles d'Harry James Potter pour la tentative de reprendre les actes perpétrer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme son Héritier, de vouloir éliminer purement et simplement les_ _n_ _é_ _s_ _-de-_ _M_ _oldu_ _s_ _et les Moldu_ _s_ _, et d'avoir laissé périr bon_ _s_ _nombre_ _s_ _d'élèves de Poudlard ainsi que bien d'autre_ _s_ _s_ _orciers. Nous allons donc accueillirent plusieurs personnes désirant témoigner. Nous appelons à la barre, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Le vieux directeur s'était dirigé et assis sur la chaise mise à disposition pour les témoins._

— _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, nous confirmez-vous que l'accusé ici présent, aurait été capable de tels actes envers la communauté des sorciers et ces camarades ?_

— _Je ne le confirme pas monsieur le Ministre… commença-t-il en lançant un regard à la petite personne enchaîner à la chaise devant lui._

 _Le jeune accuser relava les yeux, l'espoir s'insinuant dans tout son être._

 _Il se désola de ne pas avoir eu foi en son bien aimé directeur. Son précieux mentor. Il n'aurait pas dû douter de lui alors qu'en fait il avait essayé tout simplement de trouver une solution pour le sortir de se traquenard, comme lors de sa cinquième année._

 _Mais il déchanta bien vite._

— … _je l'affirme ! fit Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard triste et à la fois joyeux._

 _Cela ne le rendait que plus détestable et effrayant._

— _Monsieur Potter ici présent me paraissait un peu instable depuis que l'ont à appris qu'il pouvait parler la langue des serpents lors de sa seconde année. Plusieurs de ces camarades de dortoir m'ont affirmé que monsieur Potter était devenu étrange et distant avec eux, ces amis les premiers. Je me désolerais toujours de ne pas avoir vu le déclin de ce pauvre garçon qui sombrer petit à petit dans les Ténèbres, fit le directeur avec un air contrit._

 _L'accuser avait une folle envie de pleuré tellement il se sentait blessé par ce que son précieux directeur et mentor avait osé lui faire, surtout que tout ceci était faux !_

 _Entièrement faux !_

 _Lui donner une étincelle d'espoir qu'il lui a arraché aussi vivement._

 _Rufus hocha la tête, satisfait._

— _C'est stupide ! s'écriât d'une même voix George et Fred Weasley. Harry a sauvé notre petite sœur ! Il a sauvé le monde magique ! Il ne tente pas d'en prendre le contrôle !_

— _Ça se voit que vous ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que moi, avait sifflé Ron en grognant sous le regard blessé d'Harry._

— _C'est toi qui ne connais pas Harry, Ron ! avait répliqué Neville, les joues gonflées de colère devant le comportement du roux. Après tout ce qu'il à fait pour toi ou Hermione ! Pour nous tous ! Tu le poignarde dans le dos, espèce d'hypocrite !_

— _Je t'interdis de me juger, sale cracmol ! ragea Ronald rouge de colère, ses yeux se plissant. Harry à essayer de tous nous tuer, j'en suis sûr ! Il ne cherche qu'à devenir l'Héritier de Voldemort et l'a tué exprès pour prendre sa place ! Ce n'est qu'un menteur !_

 _Les trois rebelles lui avaient jeté un regard à faire geler les Enfers. Ils avaient voulu ajouté quelque chose mais le Ministre somma qu'on les fasse sortir avec son petit air hautain alors que Neville et les deux Weasley aboyer qu'ils faisaient une bien belle erreur en condamnant un innocent sous le regard déçu de leur mère._

 _Molly Weasley ne comprenait pas comment ces deux fils pouvaient défendre un meurtrier et futur mage noir en puissance. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle qu'Harry était coupable. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient péri à cause de son égoïsme et de sa cruauté, même sa Ginny aurait pu finir par être tuer. Cela ne fit que remonté les larmes aux yeux de la femme alors que son mari la prenait dans ces bras pour la réconforté, lui aussi déboussolé._

 _Puis, durant deux heures, deux interminables heures, l'accusé vu son cœur s'anéantir un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes étaient passées, les mots de chacun avaient été une douleur lancinante en plus pour sa pauvre poitrine meurtrie._

— _J'ai toujours su que l'accusé était une personne bien trop dangereuse et puissante malgré le peu d'intelligence dont il faisait preuve. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une de ces brutes de mage noir qui a du trempé dans la magie sombre depuis qu'il est à Poudlard ! Il n'y à qu'à voir le faite qu'il parle aux serpents pour le comprendre ! avez rétorqué Hermione Granger, venimeuse._

— _Ouais ! En plus il a toujours été imbu de sa personne, à se pavaner sans cesse devant tout le monde. Mais j'ai vue clair dans son jeu ! Il faisait en sorte d'attendre le plus possible avant de battre le monstre de la Chambre_ _des Secret_ _afin que plus d'élèves soient agresser en deuxième année ! Et là, il a fait en sorte que la guerre dure le plus longtemps possible pour que plus de_ _s_ _orciers_ _ne_ _meurent ! C'est un monstre ce mec !_ _a_ _vez ajouté Ronald Weasley_ _d'_ _une voix pleine de jalousie._

— _J… je me désolerai toujours de l'avoir accueilli au sein de notre famille. J… je n'imaginais pas à quel point le fils de J… James et Lily Potter pouvait être aussi m… mauvais pour avoir osé essayer… de tuer… tant de personnes. Même ma petite Ginny aurait pu mourir par sa faute ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant et seule une personne sans cœur et s… sentiment peut osé faire une chose pareille ! c'était exclamée Molly Weasley tout en pleurnichant piteusement._

 _Harry avait été anéanti par leurs paroles plus que blessante à son égard. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul._

 _Sa vie était d'un misérable._

 _Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas pu se défendre lui-même à cause du sort de silence qu'on lui avait apposer depuis le début du procès._

 _Peu après ces témoignages, le Ministre avait repris la parole._

— _Au vue de toutes les accusations que l'on vous porte, accusé… je vous condamne à être prisonnier de nos sous-sols au ministère, sans possibilité de libération, enchaîné à vie._

 _La salle c'était faite silencieuse à l'entente de la sentence._

 _Tous avaient eu l'air parfaitement satisfait de cette dernière._

 _L'accuser ne se rappeler plus vraiment grand-chose à partir de là. Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé dans ces fameux sous-sols, enchaîné par les entraves qui le retienne ici._

 _C'est comme cela qu'il c'était retrouvé à être un des nombreux habitants de se sous-sol terrifiant._

 _Un sous-sol de douleur._

 _ **§ § §**_

 _Oui, c'était à_ _ **cause**_ _d'eux qu'il était ici et qu'il souffrait ainsi._

 _Abandonner par la communauté magique et trahis par les siens._

 _L'espoir de sortir libre de cette prison un jour, qu'une personne se rende enfin compte de l'énorme méprise commise et ne le libère avait laissé place à une immense rancœur à leur encontre._

 _Et cette rancœur mourra très certainement avec lui._

 _Sans qu'il n'est pu se venger de ceux qui lui ont fait tant de mal. »_

 **… ... ...**

Et c'est ainsi, qu'Harry Potter avait fini sur le sol froid de sa cellule, ensanglanté, meurtrie, trépassant. Le sang coulait de plus en plus de ces nombreuses blessures bien trop importantes maintenant, sa magie faible des contraintes ne pouvait le sauver comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Son souffle se faisait irrégulier, une de ces côtes ayant certainement dû traverser l'un de ces poumons, le plongeant dans une agonie interminable dû au passage à tabac que les bourreaux venaient encore de lui infliger.

Le pauvre Harry, était à peine reconnaissable maintenant. Ces cheveux sale, emmêler étaient bien trop long désormais et s'éparpiller sur le sol dure, sa peau autrefois halé par le soleil était maladif et rempli de cicatrices dû à ces dix ans de torture et de réclusion forcer loin de la lumière du jour, dans une éternelle obscurité, son corps autrefois musclé par le Quidditch et son entraînement pour vaincre Voldemort était devenu bien rachitique, n'ayant plus que la peau sur les os, quand à ces yeux qui avaient été deux billes d'émeraudes luminescentes où brillaient jadis un feu éternel étaient devenus bien ternes et froides.

Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, alimenter par le seul sentiment qui lui rester : la haine.

Il était écœuré de finir sa vie ainsi, comme un paria, un criminel, lui qui les avait tous sauvés !

Il ne voulait pas mourir !

Harry renifla. Ces yeux c'étaient rempli de larmes alors que son souffle était de plus en plus difficile.

Par Merlin, il ne voulait pas mourir !

Il voulait vivre !

Vivre sa vie qui lui avait été cruellement arraché à cause d'une stupide prophétie et de l'égoïsme des sorciers.

— Je… ne veux… pas… mourir… s'acharna-t-il à répéter encore et encore, inlassablement de sa voix brisé.

Il était si désespéré.

Mais très vite, son désespoir allait se transformer en espoir.

Car son vœu tant désiré allait être exaucé.

Après tout, il l'avait fait, il y a dix ans.

Il avait réussi ce que personne après des siècles n'avait pu réaliser.

Réunir les célébrissimes _Relique de la Mort_ , celles conté dans les fables pour enfant.

Et même si il ne les avait eu que peu de temps en sa possession, même si elles lui avaient été arraché lors de son arrestation, il les avait tout de même réuni, portant alors le sceau des Reliques à jamais apposé sur sa peau.

Laissant-là, gravé le symbole du seul être qui n'est jamais réussi à les réunir.

Et tout comme dans la légende, « l'immortalité » est son présent.

Le présent pour les avoirs réuni, elles qui furent séparé durant des siècles.

Alors, ces dernières ne pouvait le laissé trépassé, mourir ainsi sur le sol froid de sa cellule sombre.

Elles quittèrent donc le bureau de Dumbledore où ce dernier les avait gardées pour son propre compte sans possibilité de les utiliser puisqu'il n'était pas leur Maître et se matérialisèrent dans la cellule d'Harry sous ces yeux ébahis.

Le lorgnant, les trois _Fée de la Mort_ le dévisageaient tendrement, elles d'habitudes si froide.

Après tout, elles étaient les filles même de la Mort.

Harry respira lourdement, autant qu'il lui était possible avant de commencer à parler avec difficulté :

— Q… qui… qui… êtes… vous… ? siffla-t-il avec douleur, ne comprenant certainement pas ce qu'il se passer et d'où ces trois femmes étaient apparues.

Peut être était-ce une hallucination dû à la douleur ?

Les Fées lui sourirent avec tristesse.

— Nous venons à toi, ô très cher et précieux Maître, car nous avons entendu ta supplique, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les trois femmes surprenant Harry.

— Q… quoi… ?

— Ô toi que notre père désire emporter, toi qui ne devrais pas trépasser, aimé de la Mort, nous sommes ici en ce lieu, en cette heure, pour t'accorder ton vœu le plus cher. Quel est-il ? demandèrent-elles ensemble, même si chacune savait ce qu'il désiré.

Toutefois, il fallait qu'il l'exprime de vive voix pour que celui-ci soit éligible.

Harry les regardèrent, toujours impressionner devant cette situation étrange.

Pouvait-il croire à leurs paroles ?

Après tout, si il était vraiment leur _Maître_ , pourquoi n'était-elles pas venu l'aider dès le départ ?

Dès qu'il à commencer à souffrir ?

Et comme si ces dernières entendaient ces pensées, elles répliquèrent d'elles-même :

— Nous sommes les filles de la Mort et c'est uniquement quand notre père désire emporter notre Maître que nous pouvons le rejoindre pour lui accorder son désire le plus cher. C'est seulement à ce moment-là, que notre Maître peut utiliser notre puissance. Alors, très cher Maître, votre vœu, quel est-il ?

Harry gémit. Il fallait qu'il soit au porte de la Mort pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Quel situation tordue ! Enfin, si ce qu'elles disaient était vrai…

Étaient-elles vraiment ce qu'elles prétendaient êtres ?

Avait-il réellement une chance ?

— Je… je veux… vivre… tenta-t-il avec espoir. Vivre réellement… sans devoir… sauvé qui que se soit… à cause… d'une prophétie… ! Je… veux être… aimé ! cria-t-il autant que possible.

Les trois Fées de la Mort s'entre-regardèrent avant de reportaient leurs regards sur Harry.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi ! firent-elles toujours d'une même voix avant de s'approcher de lui, lui souriant toujours.

Harry senti la peur l'envahir peu à peu.

Qu'allaient-elles lui faire ?

Il n'eut pas à se poser plus longtemps la question quand il senti qu'elles l'enlacèrent, comme le ferait une mère à son enfant. Harry eu l'impression qu'elles chantèrent, fredonnant des paroles impossible à comprendre, venant d'un langage d'un autre temps. Une douce chaleur remonta le long de son corps, le réchauffant subtilement, l'apaisant alors que la mort était sur le point de le prendre. Les Fées le rassurèrent, continuant de chantés alors que ces yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

Il entendit alors leurs dernières paroles :

— Ô toi qui nous à réunies, sache que ton vœu à bel et bien été entendu et nous autres, filles de la Mort, t'accordons le droit de vivre la sérénité dans les bras des Ténèbres dont se sont remplie ton cœur. Tu vivras à jamais accompagner de ton seul élu, régnant sur l'obscurité. Seulement, fait bien attention, car ce ne sera pas dans cette dimension que tu vivras mais dans une autre si semblable et pourtant si différente. Bonne chance à toi, ô notre Maître, ô jeune sorcier du nom d'Harry Potter…

Et les limbes finirent par entourer sa conscience.

 **… ... ...**

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_

 _Voici ma première histoire publié sur se profil et je prie pour que se soit là le début d'une bien belle aventure à vos côtés, mais les premières questions à se posée sont :_

 _Alors ?_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Cela mériterait-il de posté une suite ou non ?_

 _Dans tout les cas, j'espère que ce prologue vous aura tout de même mis l'eau à la bouche._

 _Merci de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt j'espère !_


	2. Chapitre 01

**Cinis in a pompeia romance**

 **(** **Cendre sur une romance pompéienne** **)**

 **Résumé** :

La trahison était quelque chose dont été habitué Harry Potter maintenant. La souffrance encore plus. Mais la mort, Harry donnerai tout ce dont il avait de plus précieux pour l'évité, surtout si c'était pour mourir aussi misérablement et aux bénéfices des traîtres. C'est pourquoi, quand on lui donna le moyen de sauvé sa vie, il fit le choix de l'empoché sans remord et avec l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Une chance de vivre et non plus de survivre... en quelque sorte. Un autre univers, une famille et une nouvelle vie, voilà l'existence qu'à toujours rêvé le jeune homme... si seulement sa mère et sa sœur aînée ne voulait pas se débarrasser de lui avec l'aide de son ancien directeur ou que cette créature beau en diable avait maintenant pour seule vocation de faire de lui son seul et unique calice.

Harry vous à-t-il déjà dit à quel point il pouvait attiré les problèmes ? Non ? Et bien, maintenant vous le savez.

 **Disclaimer** **(s)** **:** Rien ne m'appartient bien sûr – à part les **OC** – sinon tout revient à la sublimissime J.K. Rowling, créatrice de cet univers incroyable ! Je ne touche donc aucune forme de rémunération quel qu'elle soit (à part les review lol) !

 **Thème(s** **) :** Créatures magiques / réincarnation / autre Survivant / antiquité / UA

 **Genre(s** **) :** Romance / famille / drame / aventure.

 **Sous-genre(s** **) :** Vampire fic / elfe fic / slash / bashing.

 **Warning(s** **) :** Cette histoire contiendra du **YAOI** , du **MPREG** (implicite ou explicite, je ne sais pas encore), des personnages **OC** , certainement **OCC** aussi, et des personnages **BASHING**. **/!\** Pour toutes personnes à qui cela ne plaît pas, je ne les obliges en aucun cas à lire cette histoire ! Vous voilà prévenu !

 **Appariement (s** **):**

\- Draco M. **x** Harry P.

\- James P. **x** Lily P.

 **Bashing (s** **)** **:**

\- Albus Dumbledore

\- Lily Potter

\- Les Weasley (Molly, Percy, et Ron) sauf Arthur, Ginny, Fred et George (Bill et Charlie ne seront juste que mentionné par moment mais pas réellement présent)

\- Hermione Granger (dans un certain sens)

 **/** **!\** **CE QU'IL FAUT SAVOIR** **/!** **\**

 **Note 00** **:** Il faut savoir que je ne déteste pas **Dumbledore** , les **Weasley** ainsi qu' **Hermione** (il y a juste son côté « Miss-je-sait-tout » qui ne me revient pas), c'est juste que pour les besoins de l'histoire, ils se doivent malheureusement de tenir le mauvais rôle. Et puis, j'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour les histoires dans lesquels ils ne sont pas très gentil **:p**.

 **Note 01** **:** Cette histoire est légèrement inspirée de l'étonnante fic _**La Beltane**_ de **Sucubei** qui elle-même c'est inspirée de la fic anglaise _**Veela inheritance problems **_ de **Sakya**. J'ai juste **emprunter** le concept de la cérémonie, le reste c'est mon imagination qui s'est fait plaisir.

 **Note 02** **:** La fic est totalement un **UA** est ne suit pas du tout le canon originel.

 **N** **ote 03** **:** Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire (lol), encore une fic qui met en avant des **vampires**. Cependant, j'espère avoir assez « revisiter » le mythe du vampire en lui ayant apporté une touche d'originalité.

 **§ § §** : Cela indique le commencement et la fin des flash-back.

 **Mon temps de publication sera (à mon avis) totalement aléatoire même si j'essayerai de publié un chapitre toute les deux semaines environs mais je ne peux rien vous promettre quand même, cependant je n'abandonnerai aucune de mes histoires et si cela devait malheureusement être le cas je vous assure que vous seriez automatiquement prévenu grâce à mon profil.**

 **Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires que vous pourriez décelé durant votre lecture, j'essaie de faire mon maximum pour les évités mais je ne suis pas une pro dans se domaine.**

 **ATTENTION : MPREG dans se chapitre-ci**

* * *

 **Réponse aux review anonymes**

 **Orcinus Orca L :** Je suis contente que tu est appréciée et j'espère que tu appréciera autant se chapitre-ci. Pour ce qu'il en est d'Harry... tu verra bien dans quelques chapitres ;p

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review, moi aussi je suis une grande fan des histoires de veela. Ouais, j'avoue qu'il y a pas mal d'histoires ou Dumbledore et compagnie son bashing, mais j'adore se genre d'histoire et je préfère le dire franchement, je ne sais pas si les raisons pour lesquels Dumbledore est ainsi seront original ou revu (lol). Mais après c'est pour les besoins de ma fic donc tu n'aura qu'à me dire se que tu en pense au fur et à mesure (cependant, se ne sera pas une question d'argent, de gloire mais plus de vouloir "faire le bien" ainsi que de la peur envers Harry). Après, le Dumbledore du nouvel univers sera différent de l'ancien qui lui n'en avait qu'après l'argent et la gloire d'Harry. Pour la phrase que tu ne comprend pas : "Mais, sa vie l'eut toujours était quand on y regarder de plus près", je voulais dire par là que la vie d'Harry à toujours été injuste, surtout qu'il allait mourir alors qu'il était jeune.

 **Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui suive tout simplement mon histoire !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 01**

 **Réminiscence,**

 **l'enfant né de la faute**

 _« Il entendit alors leurs dernières paroles :_

— _Ô toi, qui nous à réunies, sache que ton vœu à bel et bien été entendu et nous autres, filles de la Mort, t'accordons le droit de vivre la sérénité dans les bras des Ténèbres dont se sont remplie ton cœur. Tu vivras à jamais accompagner de ton seul élu, régnant sur l'obscurité. Seulement, fait bien attention, car ce ne sera pas dans cette dimension que tu vivras mais dans une autre si semblable et pourtant si différente. Bonne chance à toi, ô notre Maître, ô jeune sorcier du nom d'Harry Potter…_

 _Et les limbes finirent par entourer sa conscience. »_

— _Extrait du chapitre précédant._

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peuvent vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

— _Prophétie liant Harry Potter à Lord Voldemort._

 _De Sybille Trelawney à Albus Dumbledore._

 **…**

 **…**

 _« Purifie Sarpédon, hors de la mêlée, du sang noir qui le souille. Lave-le dans les eaux du fleuve, et, l'ayant oint d'ambroisie, couvre-le de vêtements immortels. Puis, remets-le aux jumeaux rapides, Hypnos et Thanatos, pour qu'ils le portent chez le riche peuple de la grande Lycie »_

— _Extrait d'une des premières personnifications de la Mort sous les traits de Thanatos,_

 _L'Iliade, Homère._

 **…**

 **…**

 _ **Chambre, aile Est, Manoir des Potter, comté du Cheshire, Angleterre,**_

 _ **2**_ _ **1**_ _ **Juin**_ _ **1981,**_ _ **23**_ _ **h**_ _ **37**_ _ **,**_

Des petits cris se faisaient entendre dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du manoir des Potter.

Étrangement, on pourrait croire que la personne qui était en plein travail d'accouchement en ce moment même était une femme. C'était même naturel de penser ainsi, cependant, il se trouvait que la personne qui donner durement naissance en cet instant n'était autre qu'un jeune et bel homme aux cheveux brun sombre, presque noir même.

Comment cela se pourrait-il ?

Beaucoup, auraient pu se poser la question dans un monde… disons-nous le… « normal ». Seulement, l'homme en question ne vivait pas dans un monde « normal » mais plutôt dans un monde fantastique… magique.

Un monde remplit de surnaturel, de sorcier et de magie. Un monde où il appartenait à l'une des familles les plus importantes et respectable de leur société. Une des principales familles mères, noble en tout point.

C'est pourquoi, le fait qu'il donne lui-même naissance à son enfant ne pourrait réellement surprendre qui que ce soit dans leur communauté, surtout si l'enfant en question était la progéniture de deux sorciers dits aussi « sang-pur » ou même d'un sorcier et d'une créature magique telle qu'une sirène, une nymphe, un veela… etc.

Cependant, et fondamentalement, lui-même n'aurait jamais pu donner naissance puisqu'il n'était guère marié à un homme, mais plutôt à une femme. Et une femme née-Moldue, qui n'était ni sorcière d'origine, ni créature magique. Seulement une jeune fille qui avait eu la chance – le privilège même ! – d'obtenir, par le plus grand des hasards, des pouvoirs magiques.

Le fait qu'il se retrouve alors enceint était une preuve évidente d'une tromperie, bien qu'il ait gardé caché au reste du monde magique sa grossesse. A sa plus grande surprise, sa femme avait été très conciliante puisqu'elle c'est faite passer pour la future mère en adoptant un ventre rond en toute circonstance grâce à un glamour complexe.

Et maintenant qu'il accouché, elle était à ces côtés, lui tenant la main pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve qu'était de donner la vie, lui souriant, l'encourageant. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur et au vu de l'amour qu'elle paraissait lui témoigné, un lourd poids compressa son dit cœur. Un petit regret causer pas sa tromperie. Qu'il se sentait bête.

Sa femme l'aimer !

Pourquoi avait donc-t-il eu besoin de douté ainsi ?

Pourquoi avait-il donc dû se sentir si abandonné, trahis et triste pour avoir fait une telle erreur ?

Certes, il savait que l'enfant qui allait voir le jour sous peu de son ventre n'était en aucun cas fautif. Et puis, il fallait avoué que ces neuf mois à le porter avait fait naître un lien unique entre son enfant et lui. Il comprenait mieux le lien indescriptible qu'avaient sa chère Lily et leur petite fille.

Car oui, ce n'était pas là son premier enfant, bien que se fut sa femme qui est porter leur petite fille comme cela se le devait.

En effet, il y a quelques mois de cela, un soir de 31 Juillet 1980, vit le jour une adorable petite fille nommée Cadence Lily-Rose Potter, d'après le prénom même d'une grande sorcière célèbre pour son talent à lancer des sortilèges informulés, Cadence Potter, née LaMuette – une de ces ancêtres –, et de Lily, comme le voulait les traditions de sa famille.

La petite fille était le portrait craché de sa mère. Ces cheveux était aussi flamboyant que ceux de Lily et ne posséder pas à son plus grand soulagement la crinière indomptable des Potter qui sévissait depuis plusieurs génération dans sa famille. Ses joues rebondies comme il le faut laissait apparaître des fossettes quand elle souriait, ce que trouver Lily et James adorable. Quand à ces yeux, ils étaient de couleur brun, un brun plutôt sombre qui était sans doute la seule chose qu'elle avait prise de lui – bien que James les est un peu plus clairs –.

James avait été si heureux d'avoir une enfant aussi belle avec la femme qu'il a toujours aimée et chérie. Celle-là même qui l'avait rejeté mainte et mainte fois à Poudlard. Et cette demoiselle n'était nul autre que Lily-Rose Evans, l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes de leur génération malgré ses origines née-Moldues.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait séduit, en quelque sorte, le jeune homme qu'il était. Le fait qu'elle ne venait pas du même monde que lui. Au tout début, il s'était moqué ouvertement d'elle. De ces cheveux, de son intelligence, de ses origines, de tout en réalité. Mais peu à peu, ses taquineries se sont muées en quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et il est parvenu à tomber amoureux malgré lui.

Combien de fois avait-il prouvé son amour auprès de sa belle sans retour, à part peut-être que du mépris de sa part ?

Peut-être avait-elle pensée qu'il lui faisait une farce de mauvais goût comme il avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Il était vrai qu'il était un véritable farceur du temps de Poudlard, toutefois, il était tout à fait sincère en ce qui concernait ses intentions amoureuses auprès d'elle. C'était, après tout, la première fille qu'il n'est jamais aimé !

Et ces efforts eurent le mérite d'aboutir puisqu'il sortit enfin avec sa belle lors de leur septième année. Un an après, ils se marièrent et ceux sous le regard désapprobateur de la matriarche de la famille Potter, la mère de James, Euphemia Hélène Potter, née Beauharnais, grande sang-pur française aux valeurs étriquées et qui accorde une grande importance aux traditions et à la culture sorcière. Cette dernière désirée mieux pour son fils mais sa voix ne fut guère entendue par ce dernier qui finit par épousé sa douce sans qu'elle ne le sache au début.

Et même le fait qu'elle lui est donnée une merveilleuse petite fille n'avait pas eu l'air de la contenter à la plus grande tristesse de James. Sûrement parce que Cadence ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa femme qu'à lui.

Seulement, le petit bonheur qui s'était installé autour de James ne tarda pas à s'effrité petit à petit. En effet, même si c'est son frère, Edward, qui hérita de la grande majorité des possessions de leur famille puisqu'il était l'aîné, l'Héritier, James avait tout de même pas mal de responsabilité lui aussi avec son emploi en tant qu'interne à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Certes, beaucoup avait cru qu'il désirait devenir Auror – ce fut même-là son premier choix à une époque – mais il en avait décidé autrement quand Lily était tombé enceinte. Il avait toujours eu une prédisposition pour devenir guérisseur, il ne voulait donc pas la gâcher bêtement.

James ne chômait donc pas pour atteindre, il espérait un jour, le poste de Médico-mage en chef. Il passait donc beaucoup de temps à apprendre et aider le plus possible, entre ces cours théoriques et pratique.

Mais à passer tout son temps dans ses études et son futur métier, il ne vit pas la bombe à retardement qu'il avait lui même créer sans le vouloir.

Il fini par avoir conscience un peu tardivement que Lily semblait s'éloignée de lui petit à petit. Il faut dire que sa femme n'était guère en reste au niveau de son implication sur sa carrière future, bien que dans leur société envahi de préjugé, elle avait peu de chance de décoller. Surtout qu'elle visait un haut poste du ministère ! Mais Lily ne désespérait pas en ne cessant de répété à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle « mettait son intelligence au service du progrès ! » ou « qu'ils ont besoin de personnes issus du monde Moldu pour avancé, évolué, et que ces injustices cesse ! ». Il comprenait son entêtement surtout que pour les né-Moldus il était difficile de trouver un travail parfois, mais James regrettait un peu que sa femme soit aussi ambitieuse autant qu'il était aussi fier d'elle.

Seulement, plus ça aller et plus elle ne faisait plus attention à sa présence, voguant entre sa formation au Département de la justice magique dans la section de la Cour de justice magique – dont elle était la seule née-Moldue grâce à l'intervention de leur mentor, Albus Dumbledore – pour y devenir juge, ces loisirs et leur fille. La seule chose qu'ils faisaient encore ensemble était les soirées mondaines où ils se rendaient parfois !

James pensa tout de suite que c'était de sa faute, car en un sens cela l'était même si Lily ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort elle non plus. Qu'il n'était pas assez présent à cause de ces études plutôt contraignante, ce qu'avait eu vite fait de démentir Lily, souriante. Pour elle, tout était parfait. Néanmoins, James mis tout en œuvre pour tenter de reconquérir sa belle. Il l'emmena dans de fabuleux restaurants à la carte coûteuse et à l'ambiance plus que romantique, inondant Lily de fleurs et de compliments, essayant de les ramener à leurs premiers jours d'amour. Il lui offrait des cadeaux somptueux, embellissant sa beauté et avait plein d'autres gestes tendre à son attention qui la faisait toujours rougir de plaisir à son plus grand bonheur.

Qu'il avait été heureux une nouvelle fois avant que Edward vienne y mettre son « grain de sel ». James savait que son frère n'avait jamais approuvé Lily autant que leur mère, seulement, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir autant de mépris pour elle.

A cause de ces origines ?

Sans doute.

Edward était comme la plupart des sang-pur et préféré de loin la pureté du sang et l'exclusivité de leur culture et traditions que d'accueillir de jeunes sorciers et sorcières ambitieux comme Lily qui avait tant de chose à leurs apportés. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment-là. Il s'était souvent disputé avec son frère à ce sujet, d'ailleurs.

Et puis, Edward était devenu plus virulent. Lui amenant... des « preuves » de ce qu'il avançait. Des _tromperies_ de Lily, sa propre femme. Lui affirmant qu'elle ne se servait que de lui, de leur nom, de leur statut, de leur fortune... et bien d'autres encore pour vivre une vie tant rêvé par beaucoup. James s'était effondré devant les clichés que lui avait amenés son frère. Oh, son cher frère était très doué dans son genre et aussi vicieux que n'importe quel Serpentard malgré sa répartition à Gryffondor de son temps à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était un membre des Services Spécial de l'Autorité Sorcière (SSAS).

Ne pouvant plus nié l'évidence des preuves amasser par son frère, James avait finalement confronté sa femme avec qui il eut une violente dispute par la suite. Lily était repartie chez ces parents avec leur fille, contestant les propos de son époux ainsi que les photos prisent par le frère de ce dernier, sans grande conviction pour autant. Sans doute savait-elle le tort dont elle était la cause. Mais pour le jeune homme, c'était indéniable à ces yeux que Lily voyait un autre homme que lui.

Dépité, James s'était peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même, inquiétant son entourage, depuis le départ de sa femme. Il mangeait peu et dormait peu, passant le plus clair de ces soirées à occuper les bars et à se noyer dans l'alcool. Cela lui permettait de ne plus pensé pendant un petit moment avant que tout ne lui revienne à la figure le lendemain.

Tous s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Edward tenta de faire entendre « raison » à son cadet, lui assurant que c'était là le bon moment pour rompre tout contact avec Lily, de la quitter avant que les choses ne s'engrènent un peu plus. Il lui avait même dit qu'il pouvait brisé son mariage si il le voulait puisqu'il était son chef de famille. James l'avait frappé. Sans un cri et avec juste le silence en guise de témoin. James l'avait juste frappé avant de partir avec un calme effarant – et plutôt effrayant – sous l'air sidéré et très inquiet de Edward.

Puis c'était au tour de Sirius de tenté une approche après avoir appris la situation dramatique qui semblait envahir la vie de son meilleur ami. Autant Remus, Peter et lui-même avaient été ébahis quand ils eurent appris la tromperie de Lily, autant chacun d'entre eux avait été furieux à son encontre. Certes, leur fiançailles, puis leur mariage s'était fait bien rapidement, mais aucun d'entre eux n'auraient imaginé que Lily puisse faire une telle chose en sachant pertinemment à quel point James l'aimait. C'était elle qui avait fait de lui un autre homme. Un homme plus sage et moins volage comme l'était encore Sirius. Ce dernier respectait beaucoup Lily pour cela, d'ailleurs. C'était une femme droite et honnête… du moins l'avaient-ils tous pensés jusqu'à ce jour.

Sirius avait donc tenté lui aussi d'approché James, non pas pour lui dire de quitter Lily mais surtout pour lui assurer son soutient, peu importe la décision qu'il prendra tant qu'il ne mettait pas sa santé en danger. Les mots du jeune Black eurent juste raison des nerfs de son ami qui soulagea sa peine sur son épaule. Il ne fera rien d'insensé, il n'était pas si idiot que ça. Cela avait rassuré Sirius bien qu'il fut un peu déçu que James continu de noyer son chagrin dans les bars. Néanmoins, il n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissé faire. Sans le juger, juste en rassurant Edward, Remus et Peter. Seule Euphemia qui fut mise au courant par son fils aîné avait tempêté qu'elle allait mettre un terme à ce contrat de mariage maudit, que son cadet retrouvera enfin la raison et admettra sa place ainsi que mettre la jeune femme qu'était Lily devant le tribunal pour son immonde crime qu'était sa tromperie.

On ne faisait pas de mal impunément à son fils !

Encore plus quand cette dernière n'était qu'une simple née-Moldue !

Malheureusement, en dehors de James ou de Lily eux même, Edward refusa de faire une quelconque atteinte au contrat de son frère même si cela le répugner aussi. Euphémia en fut aussi très furieuse mais n'avait rien pu faire. Elle essaya juste alors de faire entendre raison à James comme l'avait essayé lui-même Edward.

Et James avait continué ainsi durant presque un mois, Lily ne revenant pas. Le laissant seul puisqu'elle lui avait aussi prise sa fille. Sûrement avait-elle bien fait puisque ce n'était pas dans l'état dans lequel il rentré au petit matin qu'il aurait pu correctement s'occuper de sa petite fille de quelques mois. Il avait donc laissé passer le temps, ne changeant rien à ces nouvelles habitudes, attendant le moindre signe qui pourrait le sortir de cette mélancolie qui s'était installé dans son cœur depuis le départ de sa femme.

Seulement, quelques jours à peine plus tard, dans l'un de ces bars habituels, ce ne fut pas Lily qui lui arriva telle la providence. C'était tout le contraire même.

Un peu éméché, mais toujours conscient des événements, James avait senti cet homme l'aborder. La première pensée qui lui était venu était qu'il était incroyablement beau. Qu'il avait l'air très puissant, autant physiquement que magiquement. Il se dégager de lui une aura incroyable, renforçant sa prestance. Et puis, James fut charmé. Il avait plongé ces yeux bruns dans ceux très vert de son homologue.

 _Bien plus beau que ceux de Lily_ , s'était-il laissé à pensé.

Il se rappela que cela l'avait étonné car sa peau pâle faisait magnifiquement bien ressortir la couleur de ces iris. James s'était perdu. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti attirer par un autre homme, il n'y avait eu que les femmes qui pouvaient ainsi le faire frissonné, Lily la première. Et pourtant, cet homme dont il n'arrivait pas à ressaisir le visage y était arrivé. Cela lui avait fait peur. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à la situation qui dérapé sans aucun doute. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin à cette étonnante et effrayante rencontre. Et sans qu'il ne sache comment – peut-être à cause des verres qu'ils avaient continué de descendre – ils s'étaient finalement retrouver dans un lit à s'étreindre avec une passion affriolante durant plusieurs heures. James s'était étrangement senti revivre durant ces quelques heures passé dans les bras de cet homme semi-inconnu. Il s'y était senti à sa place sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Sa peur le quittant durant ce laps de temps interdit. Il s'était senti vivre dans un rêve jusqu'au réveil brutal le matin même.

Qu'il avait eu honte. Honte de s'être donner ainsi alors qu'il était lui même un homme – bien qu'il n'est rien contre les couples de même sexe, juste qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui arriverait –, marié qui plus est et père d'une petite fille. Lui qui reprocher à Lily sa traîtrise à son encontre venait juste d'en faire de même. Il s'était enfui piteusement, n'accordant même pas un regard à l'homme couché à ces côtés, avant de retourner brusquement à son manoir.

À sa plus grande surprise, Lily était revenue avec leur fille à son arriver. Elle avait eu vent de son état dépressif et ne désirant pas faire plus de mal qu'elle ne lui en avait déjà fait, elle était revenue. S'excusant, lui suppliant de lui pardonner son erreur. Lui assurant que c'était lui qu'elle aimait et lui seul. Qu'elle ne recommencera plus. James avait été surpris, autant par ces paroles que par sa présence même. Il ne pensait pas la revoir, surtout après la nuit qu'il avait vécu. Se sentant affreusement mal, il ne s'était pas perdu en explication et avait vivement pardonné Lily, lui confessant même son propre « crime ». Lui avouant sa honte. Ceci avait surpris la jeune femme qui, bien qu'elle aurait pu être furieuse à son encontre, avait tout simplement pris son époux dans ces bras en lui assurant que ce n'était rien. Qu'elle pouvait lui pardonné son erreur vu qu'elle en avait été en quelque sorte la cause et surtout, qu'elle fut la première à la commettre.

Par la suite, ils avaient repris leur petite vie tranquille pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs amis et même de Edward, bien que ce dernier ne fût pas heureux qu'il est pu se remettre avec Lily. Cependant, James était de nouveau souriant alors il n'avait rien dit.

Néanmoins, James n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir une conséquence suite à sa faute. Une conséquence qui pouvait faire basculé la vie de sa petite famille une nouvelle fois. Deux mois après, il avait découvert qu'il était enceint. Enceint ! Comment et pourquoi, il ne le savait pas. Bien sûr, il savait que certains hommes étaient capable d'enfanter, surtout quand ils étaient une créature magique et/ou quand ils possédaient le fameux gène qui le leur permettait. Mais lui, il ne l'avait pas, sinon il était sûr que sa mère lui aurait organisé un mariage arranger depuis son plus jeune âge. C'est d'ailleurs sa mère qui lui appris alors que feu son père, Fléamont Potter, ne l'avait jamais fait testé au plus grand mécontentement de cette dernière entre ces cinq et dix ans parce qu'il était sûr que le teste reviendrait négatif comme cela l'avait fait pour Edward. James compris alors comment ils avaient pu passé à côté de ça.

Et maintenant, il s'avérait qu'il possédait le fameux gène puisqu'il était tombé lui-même enceint par accident !

Et bien entendu, Lily l'appris en découvrant les sept tests de grossesse que son mari avait utilisé, chacun étant positif. James en avait été autant choquer qu'horrifier. Le jeune homme avait en effet eu peur qu'elle parte loin de lui en emportant Cadence. Pourtant, elle était restée et lui avait tout simplement dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ça avait plus ou moins surpris James qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi bien devant une telle nouvelle. Et quand elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait gardé l'enfant, James n'avait pu dire « non ». Malgré le faite qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'enfanter, il n'avait pu dire « non ». Elle l'avait aussi accepté. Elle avait pensée que c'était là leur punition, sa punition pour avoir tout les deux fauté.

Généreusement, Lily avait eu recourt à un glamour durant les mois ou lui fut enceint pour que tous croit que c'était bel et bien elle qui l'était réellement à chacune de leur sortie alors que lui aussi portait un glamour pour éviter que l'ont ne remarque qu'en réalité c'était lui qui l'était.

Et maintenant, c'était lui-même qui donner naissance à son cher petit enfant en ce moment-même, qui était certes de son sang, mais guère de celui de sa femme. Sa femme qui le soutenait et qui ne paraissait pas dégoûté par le fait que son propre époux donne naissance à un enfant qui n'était pas le sien.

Et, il se senti tout aussi honteux en sachant qu'il devra lui imposé un enfant issu d'un autre.

Quand, enfin, après d'interminables heures de travail épuisant, une petite tête commença à montré le bout de son nez aux alentours de 23h47, James souffla de fatigue mais un petit sourire se dessina sur ces fines lèvres. Il était heureux que cette torture se finisse enfin.

— Félicitations, monsieur Potter ! C'est un adorable petit garçon ! fit la Médico sage-femme de sa famille en leur montrant rapidement le petit être qui était dans ces bras alors qu'elle l'essuyait avec soin.

James soupira doucement, les yeux embués de larmes alors qu'il admirait son petit bébé que la Médico sache-femme envelopper dans une petite couverture bleue duveteuse en le lui mettant dans les bras. Il était si petit. Bien plus que ne l'avait été Cadence qui avait plutôt été un gros bébé en fait. Mais le sien, uniquement le sien, était si petit. Il avait l'air si fragile.

Mais il était si beau.

Oui, Merlin qu'il l'était !

Un sourire tendre envahi ces lèvres en voyant l'apparence de son petit bout.

Le nouveau-né était si mignon, adorable à ces yeux. Toutefois, il était bien loin de lui ressemblait. En fait, il tenait bien plus de son géniteur. Son bébé possédait la belle couleur pâle de sa peau ainsi que des fabuleux yeux bleu-vert qu'il savait serait aussi vert que _lui_. James était content que son fils ait hérité des jolis yeux de son amant d'une nuit, bien que cela ne faisait que lui renvoyé son erreur en pleine figure. Mais c'était là pour lui, les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vus – ceux de Lily était plutôt couleur vert anis –. Son garçon possédait par contre son nez, ces pommettes et ces lèvres. Quant aux cheveux, le petit duvet qui recouvrer le haut de son crâne s'avérait noir charbon et James savait qu'il devra attendre que son enfant soit plus âgé pour voir s'il héritera de ces cheveux – la franche et impétueuse crinière des Potter – ou bien ceux de son géniteur qui était plutôt quelques peu bouclés.

Dans tous les cas, son bébé était sans conteste un adorable petit bout dont il se senti gaga immédiatement. Étrangement, maintenant il ne regrettait pas d'avoir enfanté et il avait hâte de le présenté à sa mère, son frère, à ces amis et surtout, à sa fille. Il jeta un regard à Lily qui lui sourit, elle aussi observant l'enfant avec une simple curiosité bien qu'elle semblait surprise par sa belle apparence, devait-elle l'admettre.

— Comment souhaitez-vous le nommé ? demanda directement l'aide-soignante à James, alors qu'elle contemplait elle aussi le magnifique petit garçon avec un sourire tendre.

James cogita un peu sur tout les prénoms qu'il avait pensé sans en trouver un qu'il sût, ne serait à la hauteur de son petit garçon. Fronçant les sourcils ces yeux bruns finissent par regarder le ciel étoilé qu'il pouvait admiré par delà la grande baie vitrée d'une des chambres que possédait leur manoir et qui avait servi de salle d'accouchement. Et c'est en regardant ce ciel étoilé, dessinant les plus célèbres constellations que les hommes connaissaient que James se mit enfin d'accord.

— Athanase… souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire en regardant son bébé alors qu'une des étoiles paru brillé au même moment comme pour lui donner sa bénédiction.

— Vous disiez, mon cher ? demanda l'aide-soignante avec un petit sourire.

— Mon bébé se nommera Athanase… Athanase Harrison James Potter.

Si l'aide-soignante paru surprise par le prénom, elle n'en montra rien.

— Très bien, c'est noté !

James ne fit alors plus attention à rien d'autre que son superbe fils. Même si il se sentait encore très honteux de sa trahison envers Lily et du fait qu'il imposait un enfant à cette dernière, il ne pouvait nié qu'il aimait déjà son garçon et qu'il était heureux du résultat. Il ne s'aperçut donc pas du regard changeant de son épouse qui paraissait bien moins chaleureux que quand il s'était tourné vers elle.

Un regard qui s'attardait scrupuleusement sur le nouveau-né.

 **…**

 _ **Manoir Potter, comté de Cheshire, Angleterre,**_

 _ **01er Juillet 1981,**_

Plusieurs jours se succédèrent à la naissance du nouveau petit Potter.

James ne pouvait détaché son regard de son petit garçon. Il en était devenu raide dingue. En plus, comme l'enfant possédait des cheveux sombres et des yeux vert, il passait parfaitement pour le véritable enfant du couple aux yeux de tous. Bien que ces traits tenaient bien plus du fameux géniteur.

Toutefois, légalement, sur l'acte de naissance de son enfant, ce fut seulement James qui y étaient inscrit et ceux comme étant le porteur de son garçon et il n'y a aucune mention du géniteur d'Athanase. De toute façon, James se souvenait à peine de l'homme, bien qu'il savait que son visage lui disait quelque chose.

Le tout était classé de manière très confidentielle par le ministère qui avait récupéré l'acte de naissance pour l'archiver dans le dossier de son fils. Seule la personne travaillant au Département des naissances du ministère connaissait les vraies origines de son enfant et il fut mis sous serment inviolable. Ce dernier lui devait une dette de vie alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pour fêter la naissance de son nouvel enfant, ainsi que son arrivé dans sa nouvelle famille, James et Lily avait organisé une petite fête et avait alors convié la famille de James, les parents de Lily ainsi que leurs amis. Ce n'était pas Pétunia, la sœur de sa femme, qui aurait fait l'honneur à Lily de venir fêter le nouveau-né et James s'en portait pas plus mal. Il savait que Pétunia n'était qu'une femme aigri qui jalousée sa femme parce qu'elle avait reçu le cadeau d'être béni par Hécate, leur déesse de la magie.

Ce fut une petite fête, rien de bien extravagant comme la plupart des soirées mondaines auxquels ils avaient plusieurs fois assister. C'était juste un moyen d'accueillir le nouveau-né et de lui offrir des cadeaux.

La pièce fut décorée par les elfes de maison. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de voir le grand salon de leur manoir coloré de nuances vertes – ce qui était plutôt exceptionnel vue qu'il s'agissait là d'une couleur tout-à-fait Serpentard –. James avait tout simplement voulu faire honneur aux très belles iris de son fils. Un petit berceau fut installer en plein milieu du salon pour que tous puisse allait admiré l'enfant alors qu'une petite table était poster juste à côté pour ceux qui avait voulu acheter un cadeau de naissance et qui était d'ailleurs bien remplis.

Les invités s'agglutinaient presque autour du berceau de l'enfant endormi, s'extasiant et gloussant comme des adolescentes. Enfin, principalement Edward et Sirius qui ne cessait de complimentait le petit bébé d'un « oh, ce qu'il est mignon ! » et d'un « ouah, il est tout petit ! ». Remus et Peter était bien plus réserver autour du berceau mais leurs sourires tendres ne pouvaient que démontrer qu'eux aussi pensaient la même chose. Tous comme les parents de Lily d'ailleurs. Seule Euphémia, la mère de James et de Edward, n'alla pas s'extasier devant le nourrisson même si elle parut très satisfaite par ce dernier. Il était de nature connu que James avait trompé lui aussi Lily au sein de leur famille et de leurs amis. Et de toute façon, que ce soit Sirius, Remus et Peter ou Euphémia et Edward, chacun avait vu James enceint jusqu'au cou et se plaindre continuellement de ces pieds gonflés par la grossesse.

D'ailleurs, Euphémia ne se gêné pas pour faire quelques remarques sarcastiques dès qu'elle le pouvait à l'encontre de Lily. Par contre, elle n'avait point été heureuse en apprenant que Lily avait accepté le rôle de mère pour Athanase. Elle ne voulait pas que cette femme pollue son petit-fils de ces idées et croyances invraisemblables.

— Tu ne comptes jamais retrouvé le géniteur d'Athanase, James ? demanda une nouvelle fois sa mère qui était un peu plus à l'écart du berceau, assise sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils du grand salon des Potter.

James soupira lourdement. Cela devait bien faire la millième fois que sa mère lui poser la question.

— Non, maman. Je ne compte pas le retrouver ni le revoir. Ce fut une erreur bien que je suis heureux d'avoir eu Athy, déclara-t-il en usant du petit surnom qu'il lui avait déjà trouvé.

La belle aristocrate renifla.

— Quelle bêtise ! Tu devrais au moins avoir la décence de lui avouer sa paternité ! Surtout qu'au vu du physique de ton fils, il est indéniable que tes _goûts_ en matière de partenaire se sont grandement améliorés ! déclara-t-elle avec dédain en jetant un regard bien équivoque à Lily qui s'était raidit au commentaire déplacer de sa belle-mère. Ce devait sans doute être un sang-pur ! On le voit tout de suite à la finesse de ces traits ! Les né-Moldus ne sont guère aussi raffiner !

James fronça les sourcils. Il n'aima pas du tout le commentaire de sa mère lui non plus.

— Maman, je te prierais d'évité de te référé à Lily comme si elle n'était que poussière sous tes pieds ! intervient-il, son ton se faisant dangereux. Lily est une très belle femme ainsi que celle que j'aime et même si nous avons **chacun** fait des erreurs, il est hors de question que je te laisse médire sur elle d'une telle façon !

La matriarche des Potter grimaça avant de se relever.

— Et pourtant ! fit-elle avec un rien de venin. Comme l'on à la preuve, mon fils, tu n'es pas fait pour être avec une femme ! Tu es né pour être avec un homme, un Lord de grande ligné !

Une horrible grimace se peignis sur les traits de James.

— Certes, on sait maintenant que j'ai le gène, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais quitter Lily pour me mettre avec un homme ! Surtout pour ton bon plaisir à toi !

— Je ne veux que ton bien et ton bonheur, mon cher. Et je sais pertinemment que tu ne le trouvera pas avec _elle_.

— Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu n'aime pas Lily et que tu aimerais bien que je la quitte !

Euphemia soupira.

— Non, très cher. Je dis cela simplement parce que tu es mon fils et que je ne veux que ton bien.

— N'en dit pas plus, mère ! répliqua James, autant furieux que triste pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Je suis heureux avec elle et je compte bien le rester le plus longtemps possible.

Et comme pour donner plus de poids à ces paroles, il attrapa la main de sa femme dans la sienne et la serra délicatement tout en fixant effrontément sa mère.

— Je vois, mon fils. Eh bien, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai à faire. Je vais donc te laisser en compagnie de ta petite née-de-Moldue ! fit-elle venimeuse avant de se tourner pour emprunté la cheminée sous l'air consterner du reste de l'assistance qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle partait aussi contrariée.

Le cadet des Potter soupira. Sa mère ne changera jamais à ce sujet. Il senti une petite main étreindre la sienne gentiment et tourna son regard sur sa femme qui soupira.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, James, le rassura-t-elle. Je sais très bien que ta mère ne m'a jamais approuvée et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en pleurer. Déjà que ton frère n'est pas mit fin à notre mariage est plutôt surprenant alors qu'il en à le pouvoir. Cela montre aussi à quel point il ne veut que ton bonheur malgré le fait qu'il ne m'apprécie pas trop.

James soupira tout en lui faisant un petit sourire. Oui, cela était vrai. Son frère étant Lord Potter, il aurait pu mettre fin à son mariage quand Lily et lui c'était marié plus ou moins en cachette et les avait mis devant le fait accomplis. Il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant pour ça, surtout qu'il sait parfaitement que leur mère devait faire pression sur Edward de temps à autres pour qu'il le fasse vraiment.

Lily lui fit un petit sourire avant de continuer de bercée sa fille qui s'était endormit dans ces bras, les yeux rougis d'avoir longtemps pleurée. En effet, la petite fille auquel James avait été si heureux de présenté son nouveau frère avait piqué une petite crise en le rencontrant et n'avait eu de cesse de demander les bras de sa mère, pleurant. Lily avait bien mise une demi-heure à la calmer. James, par contre, avait été déçu de voir que Cadence ne semblait pas aimée Athanase. Peut-être parce qu'il était si différent d'elle et qu'il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation.

— Et comment tu à dit qu'il se nommait ? demanda Sirius avec entrain, les faisant sortirent de leurs pensées.

James souri.

— _Athanase_ , Sirius. Mon fils se nomme Athanase Harrison James Potter.

Sirius releva vivement la tête.

— C'est un nom grec, non ? fit-il pensivement.

James souri avant hocher doucement la tête.

— Ça vient plutôt d'une racine grecque. Cela provient de « Athánatos » qui signifie « immortel ».

Sirius paru surpris.

— Pourquoi l'avoir nommé d'après un prénom qui représente l'immortalité ?

James haussa des épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, l'instinct peut-être. Fit-il en plaisantant. J'ai regardait le ciel étoilé et ça m'est venu comme une évidence. Et j'avoue que je voulais le nommer aussi d'après certaines origines de son parrain !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

— Non, tu veux dire… ?!

James hocha de nouveau de la tête.

— Aimerait-tu devenir le parrain de mon fils, mon très cher Sirius ? affirma James avec un petit rire.

— Oh, putain ! Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama vivement le nouveau parrain avant d'étreindre fortement son meilleur ami sous le rire général.

Edward fit la moue. Il aurait lui-même aimé être le parrain d'Athanase mais étant déjà celui de Cadence, il était normal que James choisisse alors son meilleur ami.

Tout le monde félicita Sirius qui avait l'air d'être aux anges, sanglotant tout d'un coup de bonheur. Il avait toujours voulu être parrain et avait été quelque peu déçu de ne pas être celui de Cadence. Cependant, il comprenait que James est voulu que ce soit son frère qui le soit, alors il était extrêmement heureux que James l'est choisi pour être celui d'Athanase en plus du fait qu'il se sentait touché qu'il est choisi un prénom en rapport avec la tradition de sa famille – même si il n'était pas en très bon rapport avec eux à cause de leurs stupides croyances –.

Personne ne vit la grimace de Lily qui semblait être plutôt déçue de la décision de James. Déjà qu'elle avait été affligée que James donne un prénom plutôt spécial à son fils alors qu'elle-même avait voulu nommé sa fille d'après une célèbre princesse grecque, Andromède. Mais, James avait refusé car il voulait la nommer d'après l'une de ces ancêtres, Cadence.

Et maintenant, son époux venait de donné un puissant parrain à Athanase, Héritier de l'une des plus anciennes maisons de sang-pur alors que leur fille se retrouver avec le frère de James qui ne l'appréciait pas – même si il était lui même un Lord –. Ne parlons même pas de Cadence à laquelle Edward n'accordait que peu d'attention. Cependant, cela avait fait plaisir à James de nommer son frère aîné parrain de leur premier né et Lily n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêté. À présent, elle était déçue que James n'ai pas pensé à Sirius pour Cadence comme elle le lui avait d'abord proposer à l'époque. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de faire une remarque sur le sujet.

James se retourna vers sa femme. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit qu'il comptait faire de Sirius le parrain d'Athanase et il espéré qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Il savait qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit Sirius qui soit le parrain de Cadence mais James avait préféré que ce soit Edward dans l'espoir que cela le fasse accepter un peu plus Lily et sa fille… ce qui n'a malheureusement pas marché.

La jeune femme lui dédia un beau sourire et James soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu peur de la contrariée. Alors, quand il retourna son attention sur Sirius qui paraissait pleuré de joie sous les rires des autres convives, James ne s'aperçut pas qu'en réalité le sourire de Lily fut tout à fait factice.

Et cette dernière continua de bercer de ces lèvres ce sourire horripilant sur le berceau du nouveau-né sans que personne ne le remarque.

 **…**

 _ **Château de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, Écosse,**_

 _ **15 Août 1981,**_

Quelques semaines plus tard, le couple Potter fut convier à se rendre à Poudlard dans les plus bref délais par le directeur de cette dernière, Albus Dumbledore. Cela avait surpris James mais il n'avait pas commenté et décida de s'y rendre rapidement. Toutefois, quel ne fut pas leur surprise en constatant que le couple des Londubat était présent eux aussi. Surprise partagé, d'ailleurs.

— James ? Lily ? Que faite vous ici ? demanda avec une franche curiosité Alice Londubat.

— C'est à nous que devrait revenir la question, commenta Lily avec un petit rire.

— Vous avez aussi étaient convoqué par Dumbledore je présume, fit James en s'asseyant aux côtés de Franck, le mari d'Alice, déjà installer sur le long sofa couleur crème.

— Vous présumez bien, James, acquiesça le Lord Londubat.

Les deux couples n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps, le directeur faisant alors une entrée remarqué comme à son habitude, vêtu une fois encore d'une de ces robes sorcières farfelue. Il les salua chaleureusement, mais James remarqua bien que la lueur pourtant espiègle qui miroité habituellement au fond de ces yeux n'était pas présente au fin fond des prunelles du vieux sorcier qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

— Je suis heureux de vous voir tous, leur sourit-il malgré le poids qu'il semblait porter sur ces épaules.

— Il y à un problème, professeur ? demanda avec inquiétude le brun.

— En faite, ce n'est pas véritablement un problème en soit, en un sens c'est même une bonne nouvelle. Une très bonne nouvelle.

Dumbledore soupira.

— Il y a quelques temps de cela, j'ai décidai de faire passé quelques entretiens pour le poste de divination vaquant, le professeur Oracle ayant pris sa retraite. Cependant, et alors que je m'entretenais avec l'une des candidates, cette dernière m'annonça une prophétie. Une _véritable_ prophétie.

Ces quatre auditeurs semblèrent surpris. Il était rare d'assister à l'annonce d'une prophétie – surtout quand cette dernière pouvait s'avéré être « vrai » – et ce n'était d'ailleurs, jamais forcement bon signe.

— Et… que disait-elle ? demanda nerveusement Lily.

— Elle annoncé la fin de Voldemort… me révélant alors celui qui aurait raison de lui.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Alice, choquée comme tout le reste de l'assemblé réunis. Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ?!

— Je veux dire, ma chère, que la prophétie désigne l'un de vos enfants, fit-il en les regardant alternativement, comme celui qui vaincra Lord Voldemort.

Et le silence embrasa les murs du château alors que chacun prenaient bien conscience des paroles du vieux directeur.

Des paroles qui changèrent leurs vies.

 **…**

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_

 _Et voilà le chapitre 01 !_

 _Je sais qu'entre le prologue et ce chapitre qui vous emmène tout d'un coup dans un autre contexte peu prêté à confusion, mais je vous assure que tout ceci est normal. J'implante tout simplement le décor et la base de mon récit pour essayé d'avoir une certaine logique et une certaine profondeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout risque de se croiser à un moment donné._

 _Je sais aussi que le thème des "jumeaux Potter" et vu, revu et re-revu, cependant j'espère que la fic restera original sur le sujet, surtout qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment jumeaux et qu'ils ne sont que demi-frère et sœur._

 _Et comme vous avez sans doute pu légèrement le remarquer pour l'instant, même si Harry à une sœur comme dans de nombreux autres récits, j'ai décidai de ne pas faire d'Harry un oublier de sa famille ou qu'il soit réellement maltraiter (bien que j'aime plutôt le sujet) pour mettre plus en avant son frère ou sa sœur. Au contraire même, il lui volera en quelque sorte la vedette et j'espère que cette version vous plaira._

 _Merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dit à très bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 02

**Cinis in a pompeia romance**

 **(** **Cendre sur une romance pompéienne** **)**

 **Résumé** :

La trahison était quelque chose dont été habitué Harry Potter maintenant. La souffrance encore plus. Mais la mort, Harry donnerai tout ce dont il avait de plus précieux pour l'évité, surtout si c'était pour mourir aussi misérablement et aux bénéfices des traîtres. C'est pourquoi, quand on lui donna le moyen de sauvé sa vie, il fit le choix de l'empoché sans remord et avec l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Une chance de vivre et non plus de survivre... en quelque sorte. Un autre univers, une famille et une nouvelle vie, voilà l'existence qu'à toujours rêvé le jeune homme... si seulement sa mère et sa sœur aînée ne voulait pas se débarrasser de lui avec l'aide de son ancien directeur ou que cette créature beau en diable avait maintenant pour seule vocation de faire de lui son seul et unique calice.

Harry vous à-t-il déjà dit à quel point il pouvait attiré les problèmes ? Non ? Et bien, maintenant vous le savez.

 **Disclaimer** **(s)** **:** Rien ne m'appartient bien sûr – à part les **OC** – sinon tout revient à la sublimissime J.K. Rowling, créatrice de cet univers incroyable ! Je ne touche donc aucune forme de rémunération quel qu'elle soit (à part les review lol) !

 **Thème(s** **) :** Créatures magiques / réincarnation / autre Survivant / antiquité / UA

 **Genre(s** **) :** Romance / famille / drame / aventure.

 **Sous-genre(s** **) :** Vampire fic / elfe fic / slash / bashing.

 **Warning(s** **) :** Cette histoire contiendra du **YAOI** , du **MPREG** (implicite ou explicite, je ne sais pas encore), des personnages **OC** , certainement **OCC** aussi, et des personnages **BASHING**. **/!\** Pour toutes personnes à qui cela ne plaît pas, je ne les obliges en aucun cas à lire cette histoire ! Vous voilà prévenu !

 **Appariement (s** **):**

\- Draco M. **x** Athanase P. (HP)

\- James P. **x** Lily P.

 **Bashing (s** **)** **:**

\- Albus Dumbledore

\- Lily Potter

\- Les Weasley (Molly, Percy, et Ron) sauf Arthur, Ginny, Fred et George (Bill et Charlie ne seront juste que mentionné par moment mais pas réellement présent)

\- Hermione Granger (dans un certain sens)

 **/** **!\** **CE QU'IL FAUT SAVOIR** **/!** **\**

 **Note 00** **:** Il faut savoir que je ne déteste pas **Dumbledore** , les **Weasley** ainsi qu' **Hermione** (il y a juste son côté « Miss-je-sait-tout » qui ne me revient pas), c'est juste que pour les besoins de l'histoire, ils se doivent malheureusement de tenir le mauvais rôle. Et puis, j'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour les histoires dans lesquels ils ne sont pas très gentil **:p**.

 **Note 01** **:** Cette histoire est légèrement inspirée de l'étonnante fic _**La Beltane**_ de **Sucubei** qui elle-même c'est inspirée de la fic anglaise _**Veela inheritance problems **_ de **Sakya**. J'ai juste **emprunter** le concept de la cérémonie, le reste c'est mon imagination qui s'est fait plaisir.

 **Note 02** **:** La fic est totalement un **UA** est ne suit pas du tout le canon originel.

 **N** **ote 03** **:** Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire (lol), encore une fic qui met en avant des **vampires**. Cependant, j'espère avoir assez « revisiter » le mythe du vampire en lui ayant apporté une touche d'originalité.

 **§ § §** : Cela indique le commencement et la fin des flash-back.

 **Mon temps de publication sera (à mon avis) totalement aléatoire même si j'essayerai de publié un chapitre toute les deux semaines environs mais je ne peux rien vous promettre quand même, cependant je n'abandonnerai aucune de mes histoires et si cela devait malheureusement être le cas je vous assure que vous seriez automatiquement prévenu grâce à mon profil.**

 **Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires que vous pourriez décelé durant votre lecture, j'essaie de faire mon maximum pour les évités mais je ne suis pas une pro dans se domaine.**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Daraeen :** Merci beaucoup ! Tout à fait, moi aussi j'en avais soupé des fic ou James était toujours le méchant et j'ai voulu changé ça ! En tout cas voilà la suite que tu attendait tant !

 **haruhi-kyouya :** Merci ! Oui en effet je voulais faire quelque chose de différent et je peux te dire que j'en est lu des histoires où Harry à un jumeau mais où il reste tout de même l'élu ou que James n'est pas son père et bien que j'adore tout à fait le sujet, ça reste tout de même du déjà vu quand on y regarde bien. Je me suis dit alors, pourquoi Harry ne serait pas un "inconnu" en quelque sorte et que Lily ne soit pas sa mère ? Et du coup ça à donné cette fic (lol)!

 **DidiineOokami:** Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu aime le prénom que j'ai trouvé (lol) ! Oh oui, Athy ne sera pas du genre à vouloir se laissait faire ça c'est sûr. Merci encore et comme tu le dis si bien : vive le Mpreg !

 **XiSyd :** Je te remercie pour t'es conseils et je vais essayé de faire plus attention tout de même à l'avenir. Quand au résumé, si il est ainsi c'est tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas la place de le mettre en entier et je ne me voyais pas le coupé en plein milieu (mais il reste provisoire, juste le temps que je trouve comment l'amélioré lol), cependant je comprend se que tu veux dire.

 **Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui suive tout simplement mon histoire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

 **Réminiscence,** **celui ou celle qui à Survécu**

 _« — Et… que disait-elle ? demanda nerveusement Lily._

— _Elle annoncé la fin de Voldemort… me révélant alors celui qui aurait raison de lui._

— _Quoi ?! s'exclama Alice, choquée comme tout le reste de l'assemblé réunis. Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ?!_

— _Je veux dire, ma chère, que la prophétie désigne l'un de vos enfants, fit-il en les regardant alternativement, comme celui qui vaincra Voldemort._

 _Et le silence embrasa les murs du château alors que chacun prenaient bien conscience des paroles du vieux directeur._

 _Des paroles qui changèrent leurs vies. »_

— _Extrait du chapitre précédant._

 **…**

 **…**

Peu de temps après cette inquiétante révélation, Dumbledore mis donc au point une rude protection auprès des familles Londubat et Potter, chacun ayant un enfant étant né à la fin du septième mois, Cadence Potter étant née le 31 Juillet et Neville Londubat le 30 Juillet.

Les deux familles eurent donc à choisir chacun un fameux Gardien du Secret, détenteur de la position exact de leur cachette, cacher par le sort du _Fidelitas_.

Les Londubat avaient rapidement demandé à ce que le cousin de Franck lui-même soit leur Gardien du Secret, voulant obtenir la meilleure protection possible pour leur fils, Neville Londubat, alors que les Potter avaient dans l'optique de choisir l'un des trois meilleurs amis de James Potter, Sirius Black ou son grand frère, Edward, tout deux parrains de leurs enfants.

Cependant, pensant que c'était une bien meilleure décision, Sirius avait conseillé à son ami de choisir Peter, raisonnant sur le fait que personne ne pourrait soupçonné que ce dernier soit le fameux Gardien, l'ancien Gryffondor étant bien trop timide et peureux.

Ce fut comme cela, que Peter Pettigrow fut choisi, même si l'avis fut tout de même mitigé.

Mais après tout, comment auraient-ils pu savoir que leur ami n'était pas tout blanc… ?

 **…**

 _ **Maisonnée des Potter, Godric'Hollow, Angleterre,**_

 _ **31 Octobre 1981,**_

Nous étions le 31 Octobre 1981, près de cinq mois après la naissance d'Athanase, c'est d'ailleurs à cette date que Lord Voldemort « attaqua » en personne les Potter et ces disciples, les Londubat.

Ce soir-là, Lily était partie au ministère, pour essayer de finir une longue dissertation qui était bientôt à rendre et dont les informations étaient seulement disponible dans le département de sa formation. James avait été surpris par son imprudence. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir passer sa soirée au ministère alors qu'ils étaient recherché pour l'amour de Merlin !

 _«_ _C'est une dissertation très importante, James_ _! Si je veux être_ _un jour_ _promu au poste que je veux, je ne peux pas me permettre de flemmarder_ _et ceux même en pleine guerre_ _! »_ avait-elle énoncé avant de partir rapidement sans que son mari ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

James soupira lourdement. Lily avait beau être la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur génération, elle était de loin aussi insouciante et fonceuse que n'importe quel autre Gryffondor. Elle avait bien mérité sa place chez les rouges et ors !

— Qu'est-ce que tu à a soupiré comme si le ciel t'était tombé sur la tête !

James sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de son frère faire irruption dans la pièce. Le père de famille était en train de lire une des nombreuses revues sur le Quidditch qu'il collectionnait autant que ces trophées du temps qu'il jouait à Poudlard. Il s'était installé dans la pépinière où ces enfants se trouvaient dans leur petite maison de vacance. Athanase dormait du sommeil du juste et Cadence gazouillait autour de ces jouets.

— Le ciel ne m'est pas tombé sur la tête, assura James un peu blasé. Mais tu dois bien reconnaître que la situation est presque comme ! Nous sommes recherchés par le plus sombre sorcier de notre histoire, j'ai donc le droit de soupirer !

— Ok, ok ! fit son frère en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Il ne pensait pas que James était autant à cran, même si il pouvait le comprendre. Et cela ne l'empêcha pas de mettre de l'huile sur le feu pour autant… comme à son habitude.

— Et ta femme ? Elle est passée où celle-là ?

James jeta un regard d'avertissement à son frère qui ne fit que hausser simplement des épaules.

— Au ministère. Elle avait une dissertation à finir.

— Tu débloque ?! Elle est partie bossée en te laissant les gosses alors que vous êtes recherchés ?! s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

Son cadet soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre Edward puisque lui-même penser la même chose. Il était normal qu'il s'inquiète de la sécurité de sa femme. Sauf que Edward aurait plutôt tendance à penser au faite qu'elle serait capable de « balancer » leur cachette si elle se faisait torturée. James frissonna à cette pensée.

— Et tu l'à laissée faire ? Cette cinglée serait capable de vendre vôtre cachette sous la torture !

Bingo!

— Lily est plus à même de se défendre, Ed' ! Nous avons fait face à Voldemort et ces Mangemorts trois fois depuis que nous avons rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et nous nous en sommes toujours sortie, Lily autant que moi !

— Peut-être, mais je n'ai jamais été pour. Quel idée de rejoindre l'Ordre de ce vieux fou ! Il ne fait que t'utilisai James ! Quant-est-ce que tu va le comprendre à la fin ?

Son frère fronça des sourcils et lança une œillade mauvaise à son aîné. Edward avait trop tendance à être un peu surprotecteur avec lui, même si il pouvait le comprendre un peu. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait ça, surtout quand ce dernier devenait parano !

— Edward ! Dumbledore est un grand sorcier et je suis fier de pouvoir l'aider à se battre contre Voldemort et ces Mangemorts ! Sinon, qui le ferait ?

— N'importe qui sauf toi ! s'emporta Edward en prenant fermement les épaules de son frère pour les presser. Par Merlin, James, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et aider ce vieux fou à vaincre un sorcier que lui-même n'arrive pas à abattre pourrait plus que te faire tuer !

James écarquilla des yeux, surpris par l'esclandre de son aîné dont le regard aussi brun que le sien reflétait bien sa détresse de voir son frère partir sur le champs de bataille à chaque fois que le directeur leur en faisait la demande. Alors, James fit la seule chose qui lui semblait sensé en ce moment même, il étreignit son frère de ces bras.

— Je sais que tu ne fait pas confiance à Dumbledore, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, mais… même sans voir le directeur, il y à des gens qui meurent autour de nous à cause de Voldemort, Ed'. Je ne peux tout simplement pas laissait passé ça en sachant que je peux aidé. Et ma fille est elle-même en danger maintenant, je ne peux pas resté à ne rien faire !

Edward grimaça. Il voulait sans doute rajouter quelque chose mais ces propres mots restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge quand ils entendirent tout deux le bruit d'une cheminée s'activant. Curieux, James et Edward s'entre regardèrent et se demandèrent qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Quand ils entendirent, par contre, des bruits de verres briser, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Edward haleta en voyant qu'Alice Londubat gisait à terre, le petit Neville dans ces bras et les traits tiré par la douleur alors que James pâli brutalement.

Le brun se rua sur la pauvre femme en sang qui semblait respiré avec difficulté.

— Alice ! s'exclama-t-il, sous le choc.

Cette dernière lui dédia un regard rempli de douleur, les yeux embuée de larmes.

— J-James, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

— Que s'est-il passé, Alice ?! Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans un tel état ?! questionna vivement le jeune Potter en essayant d'endigué l'hémorragie. Putain ! Edward appel un Médico-mage !

Alice lui attrapa le bras, lui faisant un sourire confit qui se mua en grimace.

— C'est trop tard pour moi, James… il… il y avait un Mangemort… il nous à pris par surprise… nous ne savions pas… oh, par les dieux, Franck est mort…! pleura-t-elle en serrant légèrement son fils qui semblait inconscient, endormi. Nous… nous lui faisions confiance, James ! Nous…

James blanchi considérablement devant la révélation de son amie.

— Q-qui, Alice ? Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Si c'était une personne de confiance qui avait ainsi attaqué les Londubat, c'était qu'il y avait un traître dans leur rang !

— C'était P… Pet… oh par Merlin, James ! Protège Neville… je t'en prie James, protège mon fils !

Elle sentait qu'elle s'éteignait, n'ayant plus la force de lutté contre la mort qui venait doucement la cherchée.

— Je te le promets Alice !

Cette dernière sembla lui sourire une fois encore avant de s'éteindre, fermant les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Une boule énorme se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il réalisait qu'Alice les avaient quittés. Il la connaissait depuis Poudlard, ce petit brin de femme au visage de fée qui souriait toujours. Elle qui possédait une telle joie de vivre peu importe la situation. Son visage se crispa quand il cru deviné le nom du traître qu'avait essayé de dire Alice avant de lui demandé de protégé son fils.

 _Non, pas lui ! Il n'oserai pas, n'est-ce pas ?_ tenta-t-il de se rassuré.

James senti une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir que c'était son frère qui lui montrer son soutien.

— Peut tu prévenir les Auror et Dumbledore pendant que je monte Neville à l'étage ? Je ne vais pas le laisser ainsi avec sa mère, souffla-t-il en prenant le petit garçon dans ces bras alors que Edward acquiesça, le visage lourd.

Neville se blotti contre lui avant de se rendormir sans savoir qu'il venait tout juste de perdre ces parents.

Il monta rapidement et déposa le jeune garçon dans le même berceau que sa fille aînée qui ne semblait pas forcement ravie de ce fait. Elle osa même lui envoyer une de ces peluches à la figure qui le rata, démontrant bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans son espace personnel qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

James voulut la gronder mais il n'en eu pas le temps car il fut interrompu par un fracas bruyant venant du rez-de-chaussée, le faisant sursauté. James paniqua en entendant le hurlement de douleur qui suivit le fracas. Il savait, il avait compris que sa maison venait d'être prise d'assaut et le fait que les Londubat avaient été attaqué juste quelques instants avant ne laisser aucun doute quant à l'investigateur de l'attaque. Il pria pour que son frère ne soit pas mort. Il ne supporterait pas de l'enterrer.

Le bruit fit peur à Cadence qui commença à braillée fort. Elle n'aimait pas être surprise. Elle tendit ces bras en direction de son père afin que celui-ci s'occupe d'elle mais James l'ignora sur le moment, prenant sa baguette et se mettant sur ces gardes. Cela, bien sûr, ne plut pas du tout à Cadence qui ne fit que braillée encore plus fortement. Athanase qui, quant à lui, avait été réveillé en sursaut, avait les larmes aux yeux, démontrant qu'il ne tardera pas aussi à pleurer alors que Neville semblait toujours endormi, comme si rien ne pouvait le réveillé.

Déglutissant, le père de famille inspira longuement, son regard se faisant le plus sérieux possible alors qu'il attendait néanmoins avec crainte la venue de l'ennemi. James n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de fuite. De toute façon personne ne pouvait transplanner avec des enfants aussi jeune, ça les tueraient et il n'allait certainement pas les abandonner ! Il les défendra bec et ongle face à l'ennemi. Il espérait juste pouvoir gagner le plus de temps possible, priant pour que Edward est eu le temps de prévenir au moins les Aurors ou Dumbledore.

Il sursauta brusquement quand la porte s'envola, se protégeant lui et les enfants d'un sort de bouclier qui désintégra directement cette dernière avant que James ne reporte son attention sur l'assaillant de sa maison. Celui-ci était seul et entièrement vêtu de noir, une cape sombre en fait où seulement deux yeux carmin luisaient dangereusement.

— Ah… James Potter… fit la voix étonnement douce et suave du détenteur des yeux rouges.

Une voix qui donna des frissons au jeune père de famille sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

— Les rumeurs sur votre beauté sont bien fade par rapport à la réalité, continua le mage sombre. Vous êtes une véritable sirène.

Cela eu le don de faire rougir James sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Par Merlin, il se sentait malgré lui comme ces jeunes filles devant le garçon de leur rêve ! Mais là, c'était de Voldemort dont il était question ! Un être vil, sournois et qui assassine tous ceux qui s'oppose à lui.

— Voldemort ! rugit-il, sa baguette fermement empoigner et un regard plus que déterminer. Edward à prévenu Dumbledore et les Aurors de ce qu'il c'est passé !Ils ne vont pas tarder, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir !

Un rire suave s'éleva des profondeurs obscures de la capuche de l'homme dont le visage était toujours dissimulé.

— Voyons, nous savons tous les deux que je peux sortir aisément de cette maison et ceux, sans aucunes égratignures. Et il me serait guère réjouissant dans faire apparaître sur une peau aussi parfaite que la vôtre, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à votre frère, le pauvre, il semble être dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que se soit pour le moment.

À ces mots, James pâli horriblement, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il imaginé son frère mort lui aussi aux côtés de leur amie.

— Par Merlin… vous ne l'avez pas tué, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il alors qu'un tremblement se faisait sentir dans sa voix en oblitérant totalement les mots mielleux du Lord Sombre.

Voldemort paru sourire sous sa capuche.

— Je l'ai simplement un peu bousculé parce qu'il ne voulait pas me laissai entré alors que j'ai poliment frappé à la porte.

— Et il avait raison de ne pas vouloir vous laissez entré ! Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de ces enfants !

James resta bien camper devant les deux berceaux où les enfants étaient maintenant bien agité.

— Ah oui, les enfants, répéta-t-il. Celui qui, d'après la prophétie, à le pouvoir de me vaincre… allons, James, pensez-vous vraiment qu'un sorcier de mon calibre pourrez croire à de pareilles sornettes ? Un enfant capable de me vaincre ? Si déjà votre cher _Dumbledore_ , il cracha le nom, n'y parvient même pas croyez-vous vraiment qu'un _enfant_ en est le pouvoir ? Ne se jouerait-il pas plutôt de vous ? fini-t-il par susurrer.

— Je vous interdit de parler ainsi de Dumbledore ! C'est un homme brillant et sage !

— Ne soyez pas si obtus, dit-il avant de disparaître dans une épaisse fumer noire pour réapparaître soudaine devant lui, un bras entourant son épaule et ses lèvres près de son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonné. Cette prophétie… et si ce n'était tout compte fait qu'une farce créer par Dumbledore pour se choisir une petite arme à élevé afin de la disposer sur le front de ces batailles ?

— Q-quoi ? J-jamais Dumbledore ne ferait ça ! Il n'est pas vile et méprisable comme vous !

Le jeune Potter s'interrompit une seconde avant de reprendre, un peu railleur :

— De toute façon, si vous ne croyez pas à cette prophétie, pourquoi être venu, hein ? Car ce n'est pas non plus Dumbledore qui à envoyé un de ces Mangemorts tuer les Londubat à cause de cette fameuse prophétie ! Osez le nier, Voldemort ! Alice et Frank Londubat sont mort à cause de l'un de vos petits fidèles !

La colère de James était au-delà de ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer et il repoussa brutalement le Lord Noir qui recula de plusieurs pas. Si James aurait pu voir sous la capuche, il aurait aperçu le visage étrangement fermer de son ennemi. Disparu la lueur séductrice qui brillait sans son regard cramoisi.

— Je comprend la raison de votre colère, mon cher, soupira Voldemort alors que James grinça des dents. Cependant et si cela peut vous consolez, ricana-t-il, je n'est jamais envoyer le moindre de mes _partisans_ chez les Londubat.

— Mensonge ! Alice elle-même me la confirmer alors qu'elle mourrait dans mes bras ! Elle était sur le point de m'annoncer le nom du sale traître que vous avez corrompu dans nos rangs !

James essaya de se calmer en respirant profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid, surtout en présence de Voldemort lui-même.

— C'est Peter Pettigrew, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il d'une voix blanche. Comme nous tous, il connaissait la cachette où s'était enterré les Londubat et la notre par la même occasion ! Alice était sur le point de dire son nom !

Le plus jeune des Potter n'en revenait pas. Peter, leur ami, les avait trahis. Il avait tellement espéré se trompé mais les faits était là.

— Ah, ce très cher Peter Pettigrew, paru-t-il sourire venimeusement comme pour confirmer les dires de son interlocuteur avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux. Comme quoi, un rat reste un rat. Cependant, croyez le ou non, mais j'étais simplement venu faire une visite de courtoisie. Les rumeurs sur le nouvel arrivant de votre famille m'a moi-même intrigué pour tout vous dire.

À ces mots, James dégluti et trembla légèrement.

— Vous ne toucherez pas à mon fils ! répliqua le père de famille en se positionnant devant le berceau d'Athanase.

Voldemort paru soupirer.

— Vous allez vraiment finir par vous blessé à force. Alors, si vous voulez bien, je vais vous laissez tranquillement dormir pour vous évité tous stresse inutile.

— Q-quoi ?

Avant que James ait pu faire le moindre geste, Voldemort avait lever sa baguette est murmura directement un sort qui assomma le père de famille plus stresser que jamais. Le mage noir rattrapa celui-ci avant qu'il ne touche le sol pour le déposer doucement afin qu'il ne se blesse pas. Un immense sourire étreignit ces lèvres en voyant l'endormi tout en passant une main dans ces cheveux pour finir par y effleurer son visage.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il jeta un regard sur les deux berceaux tout en dédaignant totalement la petite fille pleurnicharde qui n'arrêtait pas de couiner. Il parut observer intensément le petit Neville encore endormi malgré le boucan d'il y à quelques minutes avant de porter son attention sur l'autre berceau où était allongé Athanase, les larmes aux yeux à cause des bruits qui l'avaient surpris durant son sommeil.

— Ah, tu est aussi beau que ton père, mon petit, susurra le Lord avec un grand sourire effrayant.

Puis, la suite se passa extrêmement vite, sans laisser à n'importe qui qui aurait été là de comprendre les événements. Le mage sombre avait soudainement lever sa baguette sur l'aînée de James qui paraissait braillée de tous ces poumons tout en murmurant un sort, dans un premier temps, qui illumina la bambin faisant froncé des sourcils au Lord avant que celui-ci ne fasse un rictus quand deux lignes s'inscrivit au-dessus de l'enfant, confirmant ce qu'il semblait savoir déjà.

— Il semblerai que mes doutes se soient confirmé, semblait-il sourire, ça ne pourra que joué en ma faveur le moment venu.

Ensuite, paraissant toujours heureux de sa découverte, Voldemort jeta un nouveau sort, cette fois-ci ressemblant à un sifflement, incompréhensible pour tout autre être humain. Le sort d'une diabolique couleur rouge toucha la gamine qui se mit à gémir encore plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait déjà quand son front la brûla horriblement.

— Je me suis bien amusé cette nuit, vieil homme, je vais donc être généreux et t'offrir ce que tu désespère tant d'avoir. Amuse-toi donc à ton tour avec ta « sauveuse », Dumbledore. Ria-t-il sombrement avant de partir dans un éclat de fumée noirâtre qui y laissa pour seul trace de son passage un tas de cendre et sa cape.

Et le rire glaçant de Voldemort semblait encore raisonnée dans toute la maisonnée et ceux même après son départ, ces yeux rougeoyant passant à un éclatant vert et ayant pour dernière mémoire, le visage harmonieux de James Potter.

 **…**

Lily était revenue aussi vite que possible quand un Auror lui appris que la maison des Londubat fut attaquer. Elle ne chercha pas bien longtemps pour savoir qui avait pu orchestré une telle attaque et s'était elle-même empresser de commander une escouade d'Aurors pour l'accompagner chez elle pour retrouver alors la porte d'entrée en morceaux.

Choquée et terrorisée à l'idée que sa petite fille ou James puisse s'être fait tué durant son absence, elle accourut vivement au salon où elle retrouva le corps sans vie d'Alice Londubat ainsi que Edward qui gisait non loin, tenant son flan ensanglanté d'une main et respirant lourdement. Lily se précipita sur Alice espérant y trouver une impulsion, quelque chose qui lui confirmerait que son amie était encore en vie mais elle ne trouva rien à sa plus grande tristesse. Alice Londubat était décédée. Elle voulut aller aussi voir Edward (avec une certaine hésitation) qui était pris en charge par les Aurors, mais au vue du regard mauvais qu'il arrivait encore à lui dédié malgré ces blessures elle préféra évité.

Lily accouru donc à l'étage où des pleurs se faisaient entendre alors que les Aurors prenaient aussi soin du cadavre.

Le soulagement s'inscrivit sur ces traits en constatant que sa fille allait parfaitement bien à par peut être le saignement qu'elle avait au front et qu'elle essuya soigneusement à l'aide d'un mouchoir en soie. Elle la prit immédiatement dans ces bras pour la consoler, ce qui avait l'air de marcher merveilleusement bien. En effet, se retrouvant dans les bras de sa mère, Cadence cessa de pleurée pour s'accrocher à elle comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Quand à Lily, cette dernière chercha son époux du regard et poussa un petit cri en le voyant ainsi à terre, ne bougeant plus. Elle voulut l'approché pour voir s'il allait bien avant de se faire interrompre par un jeune Auror qui s'en occupa.

Ce dernier le réveilla doucement au plus grand soulagement de Lily qui resserra sa prise sur Cadence. Sa fille suça son pouce et avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur.

James, quand à lui, se réanimas, déboussoler, avant de se rappeler les événements qui avait eu lieu.

— Vol… ! Voldemort ! s'écrit-il tout en se relevant brusquement, sa baguette en main.

L'Auror, un certain Jefferson, essaya de rassurer tant bien que mal le jeune père de famille paniquer devant lui.

— Rassurez-vous monsieur Potter ! Il n'y a plus personne pour vous faire du mal à vous et vos enfants.

James avisa le jeune Auror avant de remarquer Lily qui consoler leur fille. Il soupira de soulagement et se rapprocha de son petit Athanase, sa petite étoile. Ses traits inquiets se radoucissent considérablement quand son regard se posa sur son cadet qui s'était endormi peu après le silence revenu. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien, James pris le petit Neville (qui s'était réveillé entre-temps) dans ces bras, ce dernier l'observant de ces grands yeux printanier remplis de larmes contenus.

— Que s'est-il passé exactement, James ? interrogea doucement Lily, ces yeux dévoilant son inquiétude.

— Je… il… enfin, Voldemort était là… il… et...

Soudain, James écarquilla les yeux, comme si il venait de se rappeler quelque chose.

— Par Merlin ! Edward, je dois...!

— Rassure-toi, James, fit doucement Lily. Ton frère est en vie. Il a une vilaine blessure mais les Aurors sont en train de s'occuper de lui.

James soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu peur de perdre son frère en plus de leur amie. Il jeta un regard douloureux à sa femme qui le lui renvoya. Sans un mot, ils s'étaient tout les deux compris.

James se tourna vers Jefferson et lui sonna gentiment d'appeler Dumbledore. Ce dernier acquiesça, ravis de pouvoir aider.

 **…**

 _ **Bureau directorial, château de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie,**_ _ **Écosse**_ _ **,**_

A ce même moment, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand mage blanc de l'histoire de ce siècle et vénérable directeur de Poudlard, était tranquillement installer sur son immense fauteuil rouge bordeaux, plusieurs documents éparpillaient sur son bureau de chêne et un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il entendit sa cheminée s'allumer pour y entrevoir un visage inconnu qui l'appeler, Dumbledore sût tout de suite que quelque chose d'important c'était passer. Et la surprise fut de taille quand il entendit le jeune Jefferson prononcer ces paroles :

— Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama l'Auror, alarmé. Vite ! Vite ! Les Potter ont été attaqués ! C'est la pagaille !

A peine eu-t-il entendu ces mots que le vénérable directeur ordonna au jeune Auror de s'écarter de la cheminée pour qu'il puisse passé. Ceci fait, il arriva dans le salon où certains Aurors s'animer. Il vit le grand frère de James affaler sur le grand canapé du salon, un lourd bandage ensanglanté entourer son flan qu'un Auror continua de compresser. Ceci ne semblait pas réellement faire du bien au jeune homme qui grimacer douloureusement.

— Ne vous en fait pas, Lord Potter, une équipe de secours est en chemin, assura l'Auror alors que Edward ne fit que hocher lentement de la tête.

Ce dernier croisa d'ailleurs le regard de Dumbledore et lui envoya toute l'animosité dont il était capable, même blesser. Edward n'avait jamais aimé Dumbledore. Presque autant que Lily. Le vieux directeur soupira avant de tourner son regard bleu sur le corps sans vie qui était recouvert d'un drap blanc. Son visage paraissait vieillir de dix ans en constatant qu'il y avait une victime chez les Potter. Peut-être James ou Lily ? Il suivit rapidement le jeune Jefferson qui lui faisait de vifs signes pour le suivre et se laissa conduire à l'étage. Il passa la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les deux parents Potter. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il était passé trop vite aux conclusions, bien qu'il se demanda à qui appartenait le corps sous se drap blanc.

— Professeur ! s'exclama le James Potter, soulager de le voir aussi vite.

— James, Lily, tout va bien ? Vous n'avez rien ?

— Non, professeur, nous n'avons rien, fit Lily en resserrant sa prise sur sa fille qui bailla.

— Professeur, fit James avec le plus grand des sérieux. Il était là… Voldemort était là… les Londubat ont aussi été attaqués et… Franck et Alice sont morts. Le corps d'Alice est… d'ailleurs en bas… c'est Peter qui les à tué… fini-t-il avec émotion, la gorge noué. Il nous à trahis !

— Peter ?! s'exclama Lily, surprise, choquée.

Le visage du vieil homme sembla vieillir encore plus qu'avant, hochant la tête. Il savait maintenant qui était sous ce drap blanc, bien qu'il se demander comment Alice avait pu se retrouver chez les Potter. Certainement en tentant de s'enfuir.

— Je ferais en sorte qu'on le retrouve rapidement et qu'il soit jugé pour ces actes, répondit le directeur.

Puis il constata les cendres et la cape par terre autant que James qui semblait un peu dérouter. Dumbledore s'inclina et passa sa baguette aux dessus du voile de poussière grisâtre avant que ces yeux ne pétillent de joie et d'une autre lueur indéfinissable. La signature magique de Voldemort était bien présente sur ces cendres, ne faisant que confirmais ce qu'il pensait.

Il tourna alors son regard bleu sertis de lunette demi-lune face aux parents.

— Il semblerait que ceci soit ce qui reste de Voldemort, dit-il avec sérieux mais un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lily soupira de soulagement, un franc sourire fleurissant sur ces lèvres alors qu'elle embrassait avec joie sa petite princesse qui gémi doucement face à tout ce bruit. James, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Voldemort se faire réduire en poussière. En fait, il ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose.

— Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

— Oui, James. Sa signature magique le prouve. Les cendres en sont totalement embaumer.

James soupira de soulagement à son tour.

Ainsi, comme ça, sa fille aînée et Neville n'avaient plus rien à craindre.

— C'est fini ? Nous en somme enfin débarrasser ? s'enquit la rousse, un peu exaltée.

Le visage de Dumbledore se fit conciliant.

— Malheureusement, je ne pense pas, Lily. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort soit réellement mit hors d'état de nuire, mais je pense qu'il l'est pour un bon petit moment.

— Mais… comment cela se peut ? s'enjoua-t-elle avec surprise, les yeux brillant, même si elle était déçue que le mage noir ne soit pas définitivement mort.

Ils avaient tout de même un sursis à ne pas négliger d'après Dumbledore.

— Grâce à l'enfant prophétisé ! L'un des deux enfants dans vos bras n'aurait-il pas une marque, par hasard ? s'informa avec précipitation le mage blanc tout en caressant sa barbe argentée.

James et Lily se regardèrent avant d'examiner chacun les enfants qu'ils portaient dans leurs bras. James remarqua que le petit Neville semblait hors d'état de cause, aucune cicatrice rougeoyante le marquant. Ce qui voulait dire que...

— C'est elle ! s'exclama Lily, presque hystérique, n'en croyant pas ces yeux. C'est Cadence ! Elle a une marque en forme de serpent sur le front !

Dumbledore examina lui aussi attentivement la marque avant de hocher de la tête. C'était donc cette enfant qui avait eu le pouvoir de vaincre temporairement Voldemort. Un bon présage de ce que devait être la puissance de la jeune Potter. La logique le voulait de toute façon vue que c'était elle qui était née le plus près de la fin du septième mois, Neville étant né un jour avant Cadence. Et de toute façon, il était de notoriété publique chez les sang-pur que bon nombre pensaient que l'enfant des Londubat était cracmol.

— Cette enfant est puissante, Lily, James. Grâce à l'exploit qu'elle à réaliser aujourd'hui, la petite Cadence deviendra indubitablement célèbre et très demander par la population sorcière… cependant…

Lily s'extasia de l'avenir de sa tendre et chère fille, fière de sa prouesse grandiose. Cela ne l'étonna qu'à moitié d'ailleurs. Elle avait toujours été sûr et certaine que sa petite princesse serait une grande et puissante sorcière. Elle était _sa_ fille après tout, c'était tout simplement dans les gènes !

Elle se tourna vers James et l'embrassa violemment sous la joie que lui procurer ce moment et sous la surprise de ce dernier.

Toutefois, elle se stoppa brusquement quand elle avisa l'air grave de son mentor. Un air inquiet remplaça automatiquement sa joie.

— Oui, professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

— J'ai le regret de devoir vous informer tous les deux, Lily, James… fit-il en les regardant alternativement, qu'il va falloir vous séparer du jeune Athanase.

James blanchi furieusement face aux paroles du vieux mage alors que Lily s'était tout simplement figé.

Oh, ce n'était que ça ?

Pourquoi pas après tout ! Lily était certaine que même si James aimait tendrement l'enfant, il verrait la priorité. Et la priorité était Cadence !

— Pardon ? souffla-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

— Je suis désolé, James. Mais c'est le seul moyen de protéger le petit Athanase de la célébrité de sa sœur et de cette dernière de la jalousie éventuelle qu'Athanase pourrait développer. Surtout que maintenant que l'ont à confirmer qu'elle est notre sauveuse, il va falloir l'entraîné consciencieusement pour qu'elle puisse refaire face à Voldemort quand ce dernier refera surface. Athanase risquerait de la gênée et de se sentir exclu. C'est malheureusement un mal pour un bien. Le _plus grand bien_.

— « Un mal pour un bien » ?! « Le plus grand bien » ?! explosa le père de famille, rouge de colère sous l'air ahuri de Lily.

Comment osait-il lui demander d'abandonner _son_ enfant !

 _Son_ adorable petit Athanase !

 _Son_ fils, pardi !

— Enfin, soyez raisonnable, James. Cadence Potter aura un grand rôle à jouer maintenant dans le monde magique. Elle deviendra la _Lumière_ que tous voudront suivre et qui éclairera le chemin des sorciers vers une paix prospère et durable. Nous n'aimerions pas que votre fils devienne jaloux et amer parce que Cadence aura une place plus privilégiée et importante que lui, que ce soit dans le monde des sorciers où dans votre famille, n'est-ce pas ? tenta le vieil homme.

James renifla aux non-sens du directeur.

— Enfin, ne soyez pas stupide, professeur, ironisa le père de famille avec un sourire dénué de chaleur. Vos paroles ne sont que non-sens à mes oreilles puisqu'il est hors de question que mon fils reçoive moins d'attention que ma fille, toute célébrité qu'elle sera. Et cela vaudra aussi pour tout enfant que Lily et moi auront plus tard ! Cadence aura beau être célèbre, il n'est pas question qu'elle soit privilégiée. Je souhaite que ma fille grandisse le plus normalement possible !

Dumbledore soupira lourdement. Il jeta un regard à Lily qui était restée silencieuse durant toute la joute verbale et chercha le moindres soutient auprès d'elle.

Lily sembla mal à l'aise. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec le directeur. Cadence venait de réussir une incroyable prouesse que bons nombres de sorciers adultes n'avaient jamais réaliser à ce jour, et ceux, à seulement un an est demi ! La jeune femme se rappeler qu'elle avait accepté l'enfant de James par gentillesse pour lui (enfin, surtout pour se faire pardonné de son erreur) et parce qu'elle sentait que cela aurait pu mettre fin à leur mariage autrement, mais comme le directeur le disait, il pourrait devenir jaloux de sa petite princesse et qui sait… peut-être lui nuire. Et ça c'était hors de question !

— Je suis d'accord avec le professeur Dumbledore, James, déclara-t-elle de vive voix.

James fut choqué par ces paroles. Alors ainsi, elle voulait bien abandonné leur cadet, même si elle l'avait accepté en tant que mère. Il fut incroyablement déçu par sa femme, lui qui avait pensé qu'elle avait fini par accepter son enfant. Pour lui, même si Cadence devenait célèbre, jamais il ne ferait de différence entre ces enfants. Aucun parents ne devraient en faire !

— Cadence aura un grand rôle à jouer maintenant et puis… elle aura besoin de tout notre soutient et de tout l'amour que l'ont puisse lui donner pour qu'elle réussissent à vaincre prochainement Voldemort !

— Vous voyez, James ! s'exclama avec une joie mal cacher le directeur. Il faut revoir vos _priorités_ comme l'à elle-même admise Lily !

— Je vous le répète une dernière fois, professeur ! Athanase restera au sein de notre famille et nous l'élèverons pour en faire un homme bon et respectable ! Et jamais Cadence ne fera de nouveau face à ce taré ! Par Merlin, c'est une petite fille ! Qui laisserait sa fille se battre contre un mage noir adulte qui à des années d'expériences derrière lui !

— James, Cadence est l' **Élue** de la prophétie ! Seule **elle** peut vaincre une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort et personne d'autre ! affirma d'une voix sûre le directeur, comme si il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

James fronça furieusement des sourcils. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui remua et… il écarquilla soudainement des yeux en se rappelant la brève conversation qu'il avait eu avec le mage noir avant que celui-ci ne l'assomme.

 _« Un enfant capable de me vaincre ? »_

 _« Si déjà votre cher **Dumbledore** , il cracha le nom, n'y parvient même pas croyez-vous vraiment qu'un **enfant** en est le pouvoir ? » _

_« Ne se jouerait-il pas plutôt de vous ? »_

 _« Cette prophétie… et si ce n'était tout compte fait qu'une farce créer par Dumbledore pour se choisir une petite arme à élever afin de la disposer sur le front de ces batailles ? »_

Est-ce que… est-ce que le mage noir avait raison ?

Après tout, Cadence n'était qu'une petite fille, un bébé encore mais… qui avait réussi là ou tous avaient échoué, se rappela-t-il en avisant les cendres. James se mordilla la lèvre, cela lui paraissait trop étrange. Quelque chose n'allais pas dans cette histoire, il le sentait. Et puis, quoi que Cadence ait réalisé, jamais il ne permettra à sa fille d'affronter un aussi redoutable sorcier que Voldemort !

Comment des sorciers comme Dumbledore pouvait vouloir se caché derrière une enfant lors d'une guerre aussi terrible !

— Si vous avez peur pour votre fille, c'est normal, James ! continua le vieux directeur qui n'avait rien vu de la réflexion du jeune homme. Mais je vous assure que Cadence sera entraîner avec soin pour réussir. C'est pourquoi il faudrait qu'Athanase soit placer dans une meilleure famille qui aura tout le temps et le loisir de s'occuper de lui.

Lily hocha de la tête pour démontré qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec le directeur.

— Cela pourrait faire plus de mal à Athanase qu'autre chose quand il verra que l'on s'occupe plus de Cadence que de lui. Elle aura besoin de toute notre attention, après tout !

— En effet ! Vous pourrez le voir quand vous voulez si nous le remettons à la sœur de Lily ! tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

— Êtes-vous fou ?! Jamais mon fils n'ira chez l'odieuse sœur de Lily en sachant très bien qu'elle exècre la magie à cause de sa jalousie envers elle !

— Mais, James… essaya Dumbledore.

— Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ! Athanase reste ici ! C'est mon fils, c'est donc à moi de l'élevé et de décidé de ce qui serait le mieux pour lui ! Pas vous ! Tout comme pour Cadence !

Dumbledore souffla, dépité avant d'acquiescer alors que Lily soupira en resserrant sa prise sur son enfant. Elle reporta son attention sur sa princesse, la fierté inondant ces pupilles vert anis. James, de son côté, posa Neville dans le berceau de son fils, lui aussi s'étant endormi avant d'observer avec tendresse sa petite étoile.

 **…**

Quelques jours plus tard, nombreux sont les journaux qui annoncèrent la fin du règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort ainsi que celui ou plutôt celle qui l'a vaincue et dont le nom s'encra dans leur esprit, le scandant même fièrement dans les rues.

Celui de Cadence Lily-Rose Potter, la Survivante !

 **…**

 **…**

 _ **Zone inconnu, quelque part en Angleterre,**_

Un certain mage noir venait d'apparaître soudainement dans un sombre bruit, ces yeux dangereusement écarlates brillant avec fureur. Plusieurs silhouettes apparurent à leurs tours, vêtues de noir de la tête aux pieds sans que l'ont puisse les discerner, et s'agenouillant devant la prestance obscur de l'homme qui les avaient appeler muettement, avec seulement sa magie en signe de reconnaissance et qui se retourna dans une envolé de cape majestueuse pour leur faire face avant de s'asseoir sur un immense trône de marbre recouvert de draperies de soies.

— Et maintenant, trancha sa voix alors qu'aucune des silhouettes ne firent le moindres geste, comprenant qu'ils ne devaient rien tenter sous peine de dangereuses représailles, j'aimerai que se cher Queudver m'explique ce qu'il lui à pris de croire qu'il était au-dessus des ordres que je détermine.

Un fin sourire aussi vicieux que la lueur qui illuminèrent ces iris apparu sur les lèvres de son visage maintenant découvert. Le fameux Queudver pâli rudement avant de s'approcher du trône de son maître, ne paraissant pas comprendre se qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

— M-maître… bégaya-t-il pitoyablement. J-je ne comprend pas, m-maître. J-je pensais vous rendre service.

En effet, Peter Pettigrew ne souhaité qu'une chose depuis qu'il était au service de Lord Voldemort : le contenté et le servir du mieux possible. Ainsi, il espérait grimpé rapidement les échelons afin de se tenir droit et fier aux côtés de son maître comme les membres de son Premier Cercle. Qu'il désirai grandement en faire lui aussi parti. C'est pourquoi, il pensait qu'il devait tenté sa chance, surtout quand un môme osait menacé son seigneur ainsi à cause d'une prophétie, d'où la raison qui l'avais amené chez les Londubat. Il n'avait pas osé allait chez les Potter, sachant que James était bien plus fort que lui et que son frère serait sans doute là lui aussi… surtout que même si il les trahissait, il ne se voyait pas lui même leur donné la mort.

— Me rendre service ? susurra dangereusement le mage noir. Certes, tu m'a dévoilé la cachette des Potter et des Londubat, Queudver…

A ces mots, le rat se reprit et ces yeux brillèrent pensant qu'il avait réussi à convaincre son maître de ces bonnes intentions. Son seigneur allait certainement le remerciai et il prouverai à ces snobs du Premier Cercle que lui aussi était plus que compétent. Il déchanta bien vite cependant.

— Néanmoins, repris le Lord, j'avais explicitement ordonné de ne rien tenté tant que je n'en donné pas l'ordre ! Alors de quel droit t'es tu permis de te rendre chez les Londubat durant mon absence pour les exterminés ?!

Queudver glapit avant de se recroquevillé sur lui-même, terrifié par la puissante magie de son maître qui embaumé la pièce sous sa colère. Il hurla soudainement de douleur alors qu'un sort couleur rubis jailli brusquement de la baguette de son maître pour le toucher. Le traître avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir, son sang bouillonné et ses terminaisons nerveuse paraissait éclaté les unes après les autres.

— Mettez moi ça aux cachot ! siffla le Lord. Je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard ! Les autres peuvent partir !

À peine ces mots furent prononcé que chacune des silhouettes disparaissaient dans un grand craquement sonore, sans laisser la moindre trace, entraînant avec eux Queudver qui geignait plaintivement sur le sol.

Ce n'est que quand il se retrouva vraiment seul, assis sur son trône, qu'une ombre apparu derrière lui pour avancer jusqu' à se tenir à ces côtés. Le Lord n'avait même pas besoin de se tourner vers son nouvel invité pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. L'aura même de l'homme si semblable à la sienne lui suffisait amplement.

— Que me vaut donc le plaisir de ta visite ? souri le mage noir.

— Il vous faut regagné la Capitale, les affaires ne peuvent plus attendre désormais et sa Majesté s'impatiente.

— Maintenant ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Maintenant. Confirma son interlocuteur. J'espère que vous avez pu mettre de l'ordre dans vos affaires d'ici, mon Seigneur.

— Oh, je pense que tout est plus ou moins en ordre désormais. Très bien, je rentre alors, dit le Lord à son comparse en se levant de son trône et de se tourner enfin vers lui. Fait en sorte que nous ayons un agent de liaison qui reste ici et prépare notre voyage alors, nous partons !

 _Cela permettra à tous de croire que j'ai réellement disparu pour l'instant_ , pensa-t-il avec un rictus méprisant.

L'inconnu hocha religieusement de la tête avant de reculer pour finir par disparaître dans l'ombre. Il ne restait donc plus que le mage sombre lui-même dans cette immense salle avant qu'il ne se retourne pour partir dans une envolé de cape.

— De toute façon, je suis sûre de revenir très prochainement. Après tout, j'ai un _joyaux_ à récupéré, finit-il dans un sourire qui se transforma vite en un rictus.

Puis, lui aussi disparu sans laisser de trace.

 **...** __

 **...** __

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_

 _Voilà enfin le chapitre 02 ! Je vous jure, j'ai bien eu du mal à le pondre celui-là. Je savais comment il allait se déroulé, le problème était de l'écrire en faite (lol), à chaque fois ça me plaisait pas donc je recommençai tout._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus._

 _Merci de m'avoir lu, je vous dit à très bientôt !_


End file.
